Sweet, Fluffy and Confusing Love
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Thanks to a magical accident, Sweden and Denmark both have to live with being women for a while until Nor finds a cure. But as time passes, they slowly realise that their feelings towards each other are also changing... Early Valentine's Day gift
1. Norway's Magical Accident

Disclaimer: All characters (including Norway's troll friend) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

A/N: This is an early Valentine's Day gift for the girl I love… *blush* Instead of Yaoi, I wrote a Yuri…

I did something terrible to my poor Valentine and even now I still feel like the worst person in the world. Even the entire number count on this fic and my tears wouldn't show how much pain and sorrow I feel for hurting my Valentine. I know she's forgiven me, but I can't forgive myself. This kind of pain can only be felt if you really love someone… however much it hurts…

This was partly inspired by this doujinshi I found on YouTube called "[DJ] Hetalia Fan Comic - Northern Brother Beat" You can find it on YouTube at: (Well, the gender-bend part inspired me as well as the designs in it for fem!Sweden and fem!Denmark X""3)

http: /www. youtube. com/ watch ?v=kJ9xZQrnK0 M& feature=related

* * *

><p>"I'm telling ya! I'm the eldest here!" Denmark ranted.<p>

"…N', you're not," Sweden mumbled.

It was early in the morning in the Nordic household. It started when Sweden and Denmark both went to the bathroom at the same time, but ended up butting shoulders and they glared at each other.

"…Let me go first…" Denmark muttered dangerously.

"No," Sweden grumbled.

So since then, they exchanged barbs and arguments, miraculously forgetting about needing to visit the bathroom. Their rants were heard from around the house and woke up everyone else.

* * *

><p>…Norway buried himself under his duvet, trying not to lose his sanity from hearing the older Nordic's shouts. Even lying under 3 layers of thick duvets wasn't cutting the sounds down and the pillows he tied to his head were useless… His eyes closed as he thought hard, trying to remember whatever spell he knows that could shut those two up, even if it's for a moment!<p>

His mind right now was like a thin string being pulled at both ends intensely. The threads are coming apart quickly, his forehead furrowed in failing concentration… and then… the metaphorical string snapped.

Norway suddenly sat up so quickly that the layer of duvets flew off him and he reached under his bed and snatched his magic wand before storming out.

"Huh? Nor, what's up with those two…?" Finland walked out of his bedroom and yawned. "Did they need the bathroom at the same time again?"

Norway's lips twitched into an uncharacteristically demonic evil smile.

Finland shivered when he felt cold at the suffocating atmosphere. "What are you going to do…?" he asked, glancing at the wand in Norway's hand nervously.

"I'm going to teach those two a lesson…"

* * *

><p>Sweden and Denmark now stood a few feet apart, staring each other down with the bathroom door looking neglected. They were in fighting positions, ready to win the right to pee in the bathroom first…<p>

"Last chance, Sve! The toilet is mine!" Denmark cackled, curling his hands into fists.

"…It's m'ne…" Sweden grumbled.

And then there was silence.

Their bodies were so tense, that they know the slightest bit of noise will mean one of the other has moved to strike. But now that their shouting is absent from the house, the Scandinavians' maintained cool composures as they stared-down… ready to leap like gazelles… ready to punch like mantis shrimps… ready to yell like lions…

"HOATAAA!"

At the sudden sound, the two men quickly leaped at each other, in the air, fists clenched.

And then they were suddenly encased in a massive cloud of pink smoke.

The two collided with each other in mid-air, yelling loudly and fell in a heap on the floor next to each other.

Norway stood a few feet away, sighing in relief. "A sedative spell should work… I can't believe I never used it…"

Behind him, Iceland and Finland walked behind him wondering what the commotion was, and they gasped as the fluffy pink smoke cleared, revealing a VERY eye-opening sight…

Denmark coughed and hurriedly stood up, glaring at Norway, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What did you do to us?" he squealed loudly and suddenly covered his own mouth in shock. He slowly pulled his hands away off his mouth and saw that his hands seemed smaller and more delicate and his nails were longer than usual… "O-Oh, mother of Odin…" he whispered and gulped and ran into the bathroom-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Norway thought his ears were going to bleed from the high-pitched voice and Iceland and Finland yelped and forced the palms of their hands tightly against their ears.

In the bathroom mirror a (paling) woman stood there with shoulder-length golden blonde hair which had small curls at the ends and her face was in-between being round and long and has a delicate pointy chin. Her eyes seemed bigger and even bluer and her lips were thin and opening and then closing like a goldfish. Her eyes were outlined with long eyelashes that fluttered at every confused blink.

After caressing the golden locks and tracing the smooth skin of her face, Denmark suddenly ran out the bathroom, screeching. "What have you done, Norgie!" she ranted, marching up to the Norwegian and tugging at her own fine hair. "LOOK AT ME! I'VE BEEN CHANGED! I'M NOT A MAN! I'M… I'M…! I'M A SEXY BABE!"

Behind Norway, Iceland and Finland stared with small blushes on their faces, not quite understanding what was going on.

"…I forgot," Norway mumbled, keeping a straight face, "…When I die and the Valkyries carry me off to Valhalla… and I hitch a ride to meet Odin… I'm going to kill Freyja for leaving me behind the 'Gender-bend' Spell…"

Silence.

"AH! W-What about Su-san!" Finland suddenly yelped and he skipped around Denmark and kneeled besides Sweden's body, which was lying on its front, hiding his face. "Su-san? Are you feeling okay?"

Sweden grumbled and slowly got onto his knees, looking up…

Everyone gasped.

"…Sve…" Denmark grinned cattishly. "Your turn to use the bathroom, babe, 'cause YOU look so damn good today~!"

Sweden thought he hit his head hard, because since when was Denmark a REALLY good-looking woman? He rested his hand on his head and blinked. She looked down at the weight on her chest and paled when she saw that she has breasts partly hidden under her unbuttoned nightshirt (which was now a few sizes bigger thanks to her body being lither).

"A-A-A-A-A-A…" Sweden turned to look at Finland, whose face burned a deep shade of red. He looked so red that everyone thought he was going to die from blushing so hard. "L-Look in the m-m-m-mirror…"

Denmark laughed lightly and reached down to pull Sweden to her feet by grabbing her arm. "C'mon! Check yourself out!" and pushed Sweden into the bathroom in front of the mirror. Sweden stumbled and almost overbalanced thanks to her having a light body.

In the mirror, Sweden could see a woman with sharp deep blue-green eyes and her chin was pointy, giving her a long, beautifully angular face and her long pale blonde hair framed her face. Those thin lips parted in an uncharacteristic gasp and Denmark laughed, wrapping an arm around the Swedish woman's shoulders.

"Wow~ Lookin' good!" she wolf-whistled and Sweden pushed her away and ran out the room. She was only an inch smaller in height, yet her legs were long and slender giving the lucky witnesses the idea that she still looks tall. Sweden knew she was only wearing her unbuttoned shirt and her briefs which were in danger in falling down, but right now she doesn't care.

"Wh't happened?" she growled. Even as a woman, her growls sounded more dangerous and her deeper-blue eyes glinted.

Norway was silently steaming underneath his cool exterior, cursing Freyja for leaving behind the wrong spell. "Like I said, I used the wrong spell and this one looked near-permanent."

"WOW! So does that mean I can hook up with guys AND girls?" Denmark appeared out the bathroom excitedly.

"I want you two to keep cool and get decent…" Norway took a deep breath, "while I examine my old spell book…" He said before walking away to his bedroom.

While Sweden stood there, feeling her emotions all clang together like metal in a fireworks factory, Denmark was examining her own body, whistling. "I could get used to this… Huh. Maybe I should shave…"

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be uploaded soon~


	2. Hungary Helps Out

Finland and Iceland both searched through their own wardrobes to find clothes that could fit their female companions, but they were either too small for Sweden and Denmark or they were too baggy. To make things worse, the sudden change in hormones seemed to make Denmark more rowdy and hyper-excited. "That shirt is too drab! I never noticed it before, but guys can rip those open-!" Iceland was trying NOT to kill Denmark with every piece of clothing he finds…

In Finland's room, Sweden sat on the edge of the bed with a gloomy cloud over her head, head hanging low. She buttoned up her shirt to at least make herself decent, but she can't always walk around the house wearing the same top. Even her own clothes were too big for her delicate (and only slightly muscled) body and it seemed the only option was to wear Fin's clothes…

"Wh-what about this one?" Finland exclaimed, lifting a simple, white non-sleeved shirt with buttons on. "You'll probably have to wear shorts, but it's a good thing it's warm today! Ahaha…"

Sweden just grunted in approval and accepted the white shirt and black shorts. Finland was kind enough to lend her his black woolly socks which reached her knees. Sweden settled for wearing Finland's slippers which were exactly the same shoe size as his now.

After getting decent, Sweden and Finland walked into the living room and sat down opposite Norway who had a serious frown.

"Where's Denmark?" he asked.

To confirm his suspicions, he heard a loud girly scream and Denmark charged into the room, wearing only one of Iceland's thin bed sheets around his body. He stopped in front of Norway, yelling with small angry tears. "Your brother isn't as pure as you think! He grabbed my breasts when I turned my back to him!"

Iceland ran into the room flushed red in his cheeks. "That's not true! He tripped and fell on top of me and I accidentally touched him! I mean her!"

Norway just sighed. "Sit down you two, I got something important to announce."

Denmark just huffed and stalked to the chair next to Sweden and sat down, crossing her leg. The duvet was precariously close to slipping off. Iceland just grumbled and sat next to Finland to get as far away as possible.

"Okay… I looked through my spell book… I couldn't find the spell that can reverse your problem," Norway started, "But there is a common way of reversing transformation spells like in this case."

"What is it, then?" Denmark ranted. Sweden shot her a warning glare.

Norway grumbled, looking down at a piece of paper he wrote on. "Let's see… the affected persons have to put their bodies through intense situations that could stress them out so much their bodies change back…"

"What does THAT mean?" Iceland asked.

Norway looked up. "It could mean anything. But intense physical events can apply to sports that involve a lot of work…"

Denmark stood up, grinning. "That's easy! I'll go cliff diving right now-"

"Stop," Norway growled. "Suicide is not the way to go, even if it helps SOME people get over the fact that they're useless and have the emotions of a Dalek."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Forks…<p>

A girl stands before a cliff, realising that she'll only be remembered for having 0% emotions and a crappy belief that the most important thing in life is to have a boyfriend, but her sparkly Ex-boyfriend decides that he loves her too much to stay and protect her and instead leaves.

Enough said.

* * *

><p>Denmark pouted. "It'll help me get a girlfriend… I mean boyfriend!"<p>

"So that's it. You guys could just do some physical sports and stress yourselves out," Norway suggested with a small shrug. "You could either do that because it's the quickest way or I could use magic, but it'll take me weeks to search through all my spellbooks."

Denmark groaned and facepalmed. "What are we gonna do! Sweden is a pussy when it comes to sports! …Heh. Pussy." She sniggered and Iceland reached over to slap her upside the head. "OWIE! Hitting a woman is low! Even for you!"

"You don't even have a smudge of oestrogen in you!" Iceland ranted.

"That's enough," Norway said as he stood up. "I'll go do some research to find a way to reverse the spell, but meanwhile, don't go sleeping around with anyone, Denmark."

"Hey!"

"Norge."

Norway glanced at Sweden, who was unconsciously playing with the tip of her long hair between her fingers.

"When you say 'stress'… do you mean like worrying so much for something?" she asked.

"It's not enough. You have to get the adrenaline pumping around your body," Norway said, shaking his head. "The best way to do that is to do some sort of dangerous sport… but for now, I'm sure you could live with being in a female body for a while. Plus…" Norway glanced at Denmark who was still wearing a thin sheet around her curvy body. "…We'll need a REAL woman to help us out with your clothes problem…"

Denmark pouted. "Who's gonna come over and help us anyway?"

* * *

><p>"Oh… my… god…"<p>

Sweden and Denmark just sat there on the sofa, staring at Hungary who stared back at them with a mix of feelings.

"I already explained to her about your… problems," Norway said, appearing from behind the Hungarian. "She'll be helping you two by getting your clothe sizes and then she'll go out and shop for dresses."

Denmark's eye twitched. "Uh… I'd rather be in trousers and a top than a stupid dress…"

Sweden said nothing, silently dreading the future.

"Tough. I looked in the storage room and I have... over 3000 spell books to look through," Norway said. "It'll be weeks before I could find the right spell. So you ladies better get used to being women. Hungary went out of her own way just to help you two, so be grateful…"

Hungary's smile stretched into a grin. "Don't worry! I'll find them some perfect clothes! Take your time reading your book, Norgie~! I'll help these lovely ladies the best I could…"

"Don't bother!" Denmark cackled. "Norgie is awesome enough to find the right spell in no time, so don't waste your money on us!"

A dark look crossed Hungary's expression, yet she smiled sweetly. "I don't think so… let's go up to your rooms..." She pulled a measurement tape out of her pocket and snapped it straight like it was a whip. "…And measure your vital regions…"

"Meep!" Denmark squeaked and she tightened the sheet around her body.

Sweden just silently stared and stood up.

"Good girl," Hungary's dark look disappeared and she smiled. "Let's get you measured."

* * *

><p>Denmark pressed her ear against the door to Sweden's bedroom excitedly, hoping to hear some action. The manly-spirit in her is telling her to be boyish enough to want to hear some lesbian action.<p>

"Come on, don't be shy! You won't need to take it off."

"Don't I?"

"No! Your top is rather tight! That makes things easier!"

Some silence. Denmark was grinning like mad. 'Oh man, hurry up and get into some hot girl-on-girl action!'

"Okay! Cup size: C!"

Denmark's grin widened. 'Hahaha! Mine are bigger!'

A gasp was heard. It was Sweden's.

"No need to get startled, Suu. I need to know your leg length so I don't buy you a dress that's too long!"

'Holy crap…' Denmark almost had a nosebleed.

"I-is this part of the measurements…?" Sweden's nervous voice spoke.

"Hmm~ Not really~ You got beautiful curves!"

But then Denmark didn't feel as excited when she heard Hungary and Sweden's exchange of words, she frowned, unsure of this odd feeling.

"Okay! Just turn around and I just need to do your waist…"

Suddenly there was some laughter. It sounded too deep to sound like Hungary's. It was Sweden's.

"I-I'm ticklish!"

"Aww~ then I'll try not to be so gentle!"

Denmark bit her bottom lip a little anxiously. She had the compelling urge to burst the door down and run in there.

"Great! Now we finished…"

The door besides Denmark's ear suddenly gave way and she fell to the ground with a squeal. She glanced up to see Hungary's hungry eyes.

"And now it's your turn…"

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter coming up soon… oh, and the chapters may be small, but it's so that some of you can take breaks in-between chapters.

Hee-hee! I can imagine psycho!Hungary being paired up with Denmark… but not in this story ^^'


	3. New Clothes and an Annoying Dane

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

A/N: Sorry if it's too short – again I'm uploading it today because I'll be ultra-busy soon so I thought I upload this in case I forget -.-

* * *

><p>Sweden sat patiently on the sofa in the living room, drinking coffee. Finland chatted away, wondering what kind of clothes Hungary will get her and Denmark. Sweden responded with small "yeses" and grunts and nods.<p>

A short while later, Denmark walked into the room, puffing her cheeks out.

"You look like you had something stuck up your arse," Iceland commented. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hungary's smug face as the woman strolled into the room, but didn't comment.

Denmark stuck her tongue out just as Norway followed the Hungarian woman into the room. He looked tired, however normal his expression seemed. "Put that away, Denmark, we don't want to know what you do with it."

"Did you find anything?" Sweden asked.

"No," Norway said and left into the kitchen.

Denmark groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I can't bear being a woman! I feel weak!"

A frying pan flew out of the kitchen and knocked Denmark out flat on her back, dropping her towel and exposing herself. Both Finland and Iceland gagged and turned away quickly, faces filling with bright red.

"You're more annoying as a woman!" Norway shouted from the kitchen.

"…I'm outta here," Iceland grumbled and left the room along with Mr Puffin.

"U-uh… I think I'll go too… ahaha…" Finland laughed nervously and followed Iceland out the house.

Sweden just sat there looking indifferent, but her eyes shifted uncomfortable. Hungary sniggered. "You deserved that, Denny!" She leaned down and moved the towel until it covered Denmark. But then she glanced up and noticed some red tingeing Sweden's cheeks, even though she was looking away. A grin made its way across Hungary's face. "Liked what you see?"

"No!" Sweden's voice squeaked and she went redder. An idea clicked in Hungary's mind.

"Hey… once Denmark wakes up and you two are decently dressed… how about we all go for a walk?" Hungary smiled. "Just us three! We'll find some places where we could do some sports and have fun!"

"I don't know…" Sweden said, unsure. Looking down at Denmark, she said, "I mean, all he'll… she'll want to d' is challenge me t' a marathon."

"That'll be even more fun!" Hungary said cheerily and she sat next to Sweden, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. The Swede stiffened. "Denmark will probably lose to you. So I'm gonna plan some stuff for you two to do over the next few days!"

"What will y' do…?" Sweden asked, a little afraid of what the Hungarian is planning.

Hungary hummed thoughtfully. "Relax and let me pull some strings…"

* * *

><p>The Nordics were glad that Hungary came to help them. She went out to town on her own to buy some suitable clothes for Denmark and Sweden and hurried back to the house through a snowy blizzard with arms full of bags. Thanks to the measurements she took, Hungary hopes that the clothes she bought will fit…<p>

"Here you go, girls!" Hungary said cheerily. She held up a couple of bags to Denmark. "These ones are yours!"

"Finally…" Denmark's teeth chattered. Nobody could find anything that fitted Denmark in the house so she was stuck to wearing Iceland's bed sheet. She grabbed the bags and skipped upstairs to her own room where she slammed the door shut.

Hungary handed Sweden a couple of bags full of clothes and she took them. Though she didn't say or express anything, Hungary rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about being a woman for a few days. Norway will find a way to turn you girls back…"

"It's not that…" Sweden murmured. "I jus' have a headache…"

"Aww poor you…" Hungary lunged and hugged the Swede with sympathy, patting her back. "Maybe having a woman's body is changing the way you think about things. You don't usually overthink things, do you?"

She felt Sweden shake her head. "Not all girls overthink things. Maybe you're just behaving how you would behave if you were born a girl… It won't be bad." Hungary pulled away with a smile, "it'll be fun seeing how to live life on the other side."

"Hm," Sweden just nodded. "Thanks."

Hungary smiled. "Great! So go get dressed! I want to see what you think of them!"

As soon as the Swede walked up the stairs, Norway approached Hungary. "Thanks for what you've done for us. We couldn't have managed on our own."

"I'm just helping your sisters out," Hungary replied, "I couldn't bear the thought of anyone struggling when I could help them."

"Huh. True… would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please~"

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!"<p>

Norway and Hungary had been chatting while sitting in the living room up until they heard Denmark's excited voice and looked up. Denmark walked in proudly, wearing a red tank top and a black skirt that reached her knees. She wore knee-high boots with decorative belt buckles on them. "I should thank Hungary for giving me an awesome outfit!"

"Looking good!" Hungary cheered and gave her a thumbs-up. "Be sure to wear the jacket when you go outside!"

"Nn. Nice job," Norway nodded. "What about Sweden?"

"Pfft! Probably trying to get her bra on!" Denmark sniggered and sat down by Norway, crossing her legs. Hungary frowned a little.

"I forgot to tell you two how to put one on…"

"Don't worry! I'm not wearing one!" Denmark cackled. "They look really itchy!"

"They're not!" Hungary huffed and she stood up. "I'll go check on her. She'll need a REAL woman to help her out."

Suddenly, Denmark leaped off the sofa with panic. "Wait! Let me help her!"

Hungary and Norway both raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? Do YOU know how to put one on?" Hungary asked her sceptically and crossed her arms.

"Uh… kinda!" Denmark smiled. "I know how they work… I mean, I had experience with them-"

"-From past girlfriends?" Norway finished.

"Y-Yeah!" The Dane laughed as she quickly walked out the room. "I'll see you guys in a bit!"

"Should we stop her?" Hungary asked worriedly.

"No. We got plenty of spades for a burial."

* * *

><p>Denmark grinned as she peeked into Sweden's room. Sure enough, she could see the Swede's half-naked form from behind, feeling disappointed that Sweden wore curve-hugging jeans that fitted her perfectly. She wasn't wearing a top, exposing her bare pale back as she looked at a bra with a puzzled expression. The foxy Dane strolled into the room, grinning. "Hey, babe, need help?"<p>

Sweden's eyes widened and covered her breasts with her arms, pink tinging her cheeks. "Get out!"

Denmark laughed and picked up the discarded bra off the floor from where Sweden dropped it in shock. "Not until you have a bra on, girlie!"

The Swede stared at her. "But you're not wearing one. Why do I need to have one on?"

"That's because my girls need room to jiggle about," Denmark cackled and patted her own chest. "As for you, you're the decent, proper young woman who's shy about meeting new guys while her big sister is the foxy slutty kind who teaches the sister how to get a man and get laid!"

Sweden narrowed her eyes. "Who says you're the older one? If anything, I should be th' one teaching you how t' be decent instead of th' one wearing such a tight top." Denmark glanced down at her own obvious, voluptuous cleavage and sniggered.

"Turn around and let me help you get this bra on! I wanna see what you look like in your top!" Denmark said excitedly and undid the strap on the white bra. "Underwired? Geeze, this is going to kill Norway's washing machine if the wire gets out! It's not as if we're going to do sports! Oh, wait we are! Hahaha!"

"Fine, but do it right or I'll kill you," Sweden bit her lower lip and turned around, spreading her arms out. Denmark's eyes lit up in faint amusement.

'Oh, this should be good…' Denmark wound her arms around the Swede's torso and-

* * *

><p>The clock hanging off the living room wall ticked loudly with each passing second as Hungary and Norway sipped at some tea.<p>

"Five pounds that Sweden kills Denmark," Hungary suddenly spoke, breaking the repetitive silence.

"Deal."

They drank the last amount of tea and both sighed, waiting for someone to scream or some sort of explosion to happen, but nothing happened.

Hungary glanced across the coffee table at Norway worriedly. "Do you think someone should check on them? It doesn't take that long to put a bra on, even for inexperienced girls."

"Wait a few more moments. They were only women for a few hours."

"That's true…"

At that moment, they heard a loud slapping sound echo throughout the house and an ear-piercing shriek that almost made the pair jump in the air.

"Should we…?" Hungary glanced at Norway, who shook his head.

They looked up when they heard more footsteps and the living room door creaked as Sweden walked in, eyes meeting the ground with a deep blush spread across her cheeks. Hungary admired the navy blue shirt Sweden's wearing; it has a simple collar on it and long sleeves.

"I love your top, Sweden!" Hungary said chirpily.

"Yes, but I think we should call an ambulance for Denmark…"

Sweden looked up with a dark glare. "And a funeral director."

* * *

><p>AN: Pfft! Oh Denny! X3 Give Hungary the £5 now, Norgie! X3


	4. Demonic Denmark

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

A/N: OMG THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Thank you all for not giving up on this story! I'll have it updated…. Now! ;;w;;

* * *

><p>Luckily Denmark didn't die from Sweden's Super-Slap, but she did get a bloody nose.<p>

Right now she's sitting down on the sofa, grumpily pinching a tissue to her nose.

"God dammit, Sweden, I only wanted to know how real your breasts feel!" she complained. Sweden glared at her from across the room where she's crossing her arms.

"Ya should've warned me," she murmured, glaring daggers. Denmark suddenly grinned.

"What, so you WOULD let me feel you if I had told you?"

"NEJ!" Sweden yelled and stood up to leave, but Norway blocked her way.

"Sweden, wait here a sec," Norway said calmly, looking up at her. "Hungary says she's planning to take you two out shopping later."

"Shopping for what? More underwear?" the Dane snorted and smirked, "I'll get to see more babes getting dressed and I wouldn't be slapped because I'm a woman now~"

"No, but they'd mistake you for a lesbian or bisexual," Norway replied and sat down with his coffee. Sweden grumbled and sat by him, far from Denmark as possible.

"There's nothing wrong with that~" Denmark cooed and relaxed against the sofa.

"Ja, but yer goin' to confuse yerself because yer normally a guy, but you'll l'ke girls and guys as well," Sweden said. Denmark just tilted her head to stare at the ceiling.

"Well, that's why I declare myself as bisexual right now, because I fancy girls AND I still love guys – like my Norgie here~" Denmark winked at an oblivious Norway.

Norway glanced at her after sipping his delicious coffee. "I'm gay."

Denmark chuckled. "So? I still love you for who you are."

"You're a girl. Being gay means I prefer guys."

Denmark frowned. "Yer point?"

Sweden tried hard not to laugh as Norway replied with: "You're a girl. I prefer guys."

It took a few moments for Denmark to register what he just said, and processed it all in her mind. She flailed. "WAAAAAIT!" she wailed, "ya sayin' ya don't like me just because I'm a WOMAN!?"

Norway looked at the ceiling thoughtfully before replying bluntly: "Ja."

Denmark wailed and cried a little. "Norgie is a meanie! Turn me back into a guy so I can pounce on ya and do it where you are—"

"UGH! DENMARK!" Norway yelped with a blush, putting his mug down before he could throw it at her. "It doesn't mean I'll stop liking you! Just… calm down. I haven't found the spell yet, but for now…" he lowered his voice, "please… just get along with Sweden, and the spell will most likely work more quickly. It'll also stop you two wasting my time searching with your arguments…"

Denmark sighed, still pinching her nose even though it stopped bleeding long ago. "Okay… okay…" Sweden sensed danger immediately when the Danish woman glared at him. "YOU. COME WITH ME. LETS GO ON AN ADVENTURE. NOW."

"Hm?" Sweden gulped and tilted her head. "What do ya mean?" She sweatdropped worriedly when Denmark stalked across the room towards her with a big grin and she grabbed her hand.

"Adventure. Now~" she sang and pulled Sweden to her feet. "Lets get changed and go out to do stuff~"

Sweden blinked, feeling afraid. "Wh…what kind o' stuff…?"

Norway stared in amazement when Denmark suddenly ran out the room while dragging the complaining Swedish woman behind her in a blur. At that moment Hungary walked into the room with a cup of tea and wondered who left a window open.

* * *

><p>AN: Fruking short chapter Dx But at least I updated it~


	5. To the Funfair!

Sweden nervously looked over the edge of the cliff at down at the deep, deep drop to the water below. The wind blew at her ponytail and skintight clothes while Denmark walked by her with a huge grin. "Cliffdiving! Just the sport to get our adrenaline pumping!" she laughed and stretched her slender limbs. "Norway's people cliff-dive a lot as an extreme sport!"

"B-but surely not wh'n there is a storm comin'?" Sweden looked at the distance warily as dark clouds rolled slowly in the sky.

"Of course! It won't be an extreme sport unless ya have more danger to it!" Denmark exclaimed and walked right up to the edge, standing on tip-toe at the very edge. A small gust of wind blew and Sweden took a very deep breath as she watched her sway in the wind. She held back the compulsion to grab the Dane's hand to pull her back.

"Oh, and don't forget to land feet-first or you'll be smooshed or brain-damaged!"

"HVAD!?"

With that Denmark shouted out and leaped forward over the tall cliff edge. She looked like she was flying freely in the air with her untamed hair blowing out behind her until she stared down as she fell with a loud cheering shriek and quickly stuck her legs together as she dropped like a stone towards the dark waters and disappeared with a small splash underneath.

Ah, but as she jumped off the cliff, Denmark knocked Sweden a little and she tumbled over the edge, yelling a flying panic as she fell, flailing. Luckily her goggles were keeping her glasses on, but she hit the water hip-first and created a huge splash.

Resurfacing, Denmark spluttered and started to laugh, looking around for her Swedish companion and swam over to the spot where she saw the towering splash of water originate from. She ceased to laugh and stared at the empty spot in the water for a while, feeling worry trickle into her consciousness the longer Sweden didn't appear.

"Ooooooh shit I think I finally killed her…" she mumbled and took a breath before diving under the water, and later resurfacing again with an unconscious Sweden hauled onto her back.

* * *

><p>After a long spell in the hospital, Sweden walked out the hospital with Denmark besides her, grinning. Sweden held a hand against her bandaged head.<p>

"That was AWESOME~! How about we go cliffdiving again?!"

"NEJ!" Sweden yelled. "Ya almost got me killed!"

"Well I had to get ya to dive off the cliff or you'd chicken out~" Denmark grinned and paused to read one of the many posters plastered on the wall of the hospital car park. It was a poster on a theme park that's closing down later in the day and the prices are 9 Krone per visitor. This particular theme park is said to have some of the most extreme rides in the north. The park was running into economic troubles, but the owners had decided to close it down anyway. They apparently decided to close it all down today. Denmark eyed the price with glee.

"That's really cheap! We should go try out the rides before they close down in 6 hours!" she shrieked and held Sweden's shoulders. "Let's get home and changed RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

><p>Sweden cannot deny that Denmark is extremely excited or determined to go to that theme park, but now that Denmark is a woman…<p>

"COME ON! I WANNA WEAR A SKIIIIIIRT!"

Sweden sat on the sofa, trying not to get a headache from feeling so furious as Hungary argued with Denmark on her choice of clothes for the funfair. She wanted to wear a miniskirt.

"Denmark…" Hungary growled, "You're not going to a family theme park wearing a slutty skirt! It's barely the width of my own belt!"

"How would you know that since you always take it off around Austria~?"

Not to mention Denmark's attitude gave her a huge confidence boost. Too much, in fact. It took Hungary a lot of energy to not punch Denmark, but instead she just shoved the skirt into her chest.

"Go wear some trousers and dress decently!" Hungary growled. "Follow Sweden's example!"

Sweden just sat there in her plain t-shirt and jeans and trainers with her stoic expression. Denmark scowled. "HEY! But I'M the older sister! I get to be the one to wear whatever the heck I like!"

Sweden ignored their bickering and picked up her coffee to drink, but she was suddenly yanked to her feet and she dropped the mug to the floor, spilling coffee all over it and she glared at Denmark, who had the most determined expression on her face. "You. Me. Theme Park. NOW."

As Norway walked into the room and his expression steeled at the sight of coffee all over his precious carpet, Denmark paled and screamed: "RUN OR THE DEMONS WILL FUCK YOU WITH ACID-LINED CONDOMS!" before charging out the room while gripping Sweden's hand and she quickly stumbled after her.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the theme park by bus and Sweden was coping with Denmark's excited chatter the whole time that the bus moved and stopped at various bus stops. It only took 10 minutes before the bus reached the street where the entrance to the large playing field. There were many crowds of people there all huddled together with barely any space to run, but to walk slowly as others trudged to get to their favourite rides. Sweden's Danish companion could barely contain herself as her eyes seem huge with happiness and she shook all over from so much contained energy.<p>

"So… now what?" Sweden murmured. Denmark turned to face her with the biggest grin ever, almost stretching to both her ears.

"We fuck shit up."

Well, she didn't mean that in a way that resulted in something being destroyed for once. They got into the admission booth, paid the 9 Krone for entry and were both given paper wristbands to wrap around their wrists before Denmark dragged Sweden over to the first ride that they saw – the Water Log Flume. The Swedish woman was content with water-related rides more than anything, but the height was creeping her out…

As they presented their bands to the ride owner, they got a nod and the two walked on the metal walkway, waiting for the first log-cart to swim along the artificial river. Denmark hopped in first, shaking the cart a little but it didn't capsize and Sweden stepped in, but sat down quickly when the cart was suddenly lifted onto the slope that brings up the cart higher in the air… Sweden leaned forward to feel more comfortable like Denmark did, but she had a demonic grin on her face as she gazed ahead to the top of the ride.

"Smile for the camera!" Denmark yelled above the noise of the mechanics working on bringing the cart to the top platform of the ride and Sweden suddenly felt the log flume dip and she screamed as the log fell down the very deep slide, splashing water everywhere.

* * *

><p>"THAT WAS AWESOME~!" Denmark squealed and hugged Sweden when they walked by the ride's photo booth. Their wet clothes made squishing sounds when the Danish woman hugged her, making a sickening sound and Sweden grimaced, wishing that they had somewhere to dry off at before they could catch colds.<p>

"Ja, I guess it was…" she muttered as Denmark let go of her to check out the cameras of still photos that were taken of the visitors on the ride. Denmark grinned and pointed out to the tv screen that showed them on the ride: the picture was of the two women on the log flume just as it was going over the edge of that ride, with Denmark's smile being great and wide while Sweden looked very sick and screaming in panic.

While Sweden leant against the stand to take deep breaths, Denmark got her purse out and bought two copies of photos and the clerk fitted them in a pair of keyrings.

"Takk, darling~" she winked after she paid and handed one of the keyrings to his Swedish companion. "Here, girly!"

Sweden glanced at the keyring-photo and sighed before taking it and putting it in her pocket.

* * *

><p>The women spent the next couple of hours trying out various rides (mostly with Sweden being dragged around and reluctantly joining Denmark on the scarier rides) when they decided to take a break in one of the restaurants amongst other customers.<p>

"I'll get us some fries! Don't bail out on me now!" Denmark cheered and spun around on one foot before skipping off.

Finally, now Sweden could rest properly… she simply crossed her arms and leaned on the table, resting her forehead on the table… before taking a deep breath of relief and she yawned. It's been a long day with the dangerous cliff-dive and all these excitable rides… She can't help but wish that Norway would hurry up and find the spell to change them back so she wouldn't have to go through any more bullshit…

10 minutes later, Sweden woke up with a gasp and looked around quickly. She couldn't see Denmark anywhere. The restaurant was crowded as well with a couple of people staring at her as she quickly stood up and glanced around for the familiar blonde.

Sweden bit her lip and walked to the restroom – the women's bathroom – to check for Denmark, but she wasn't in there either. As she edged around mothers with huge prams and screaming kids, panic rose in her heart and attacked her mind. She worriedly scanned the restaurant again and asked a few people if they had seen Denmark. Even when Sweden showed them the picture of her and Denmark on the log flume from earlier, they shook their heads and said 'sorry'. Now she felt as if she's having a panic attack. Her breathing was just becoming erratic as worried plagued her mind to no end. She felt her eyes sting, but she blinked again rapidly before leaving the building and stumbled outside, looking around…

She felt so hopeless, standing there like a lost child and her eyes stung more before she furiously wiped them. She can't cry now – she has to find Denmark…

"HEJ~"

Sweden gasped and spun around in shock when someone patted her back. It was Denmark with her arm around a grinning albino man's shoulders while she held two ice creams in her other hand. Denmark's grin dropped when she saw her friend's glass eyes behind her dishevelled glasses. "Hey? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yes! You left without telling me!" Sweden angrily yelled and shoved her, knocking her off-balance and she dropped her ice creams and she complained.

"Hey! I got those for me and Gilbert here! I wasted good money on these ice creams!" Denmark ranted, leaning against Gilbert for support. Sweden glared at her.

"I was worried sick! I thought you left me where someone could do something to me!" the Swede countered aggressively. Their argument was attractive unwanted stares from passer-bys as well as wary looks from security guards. 'Gilbert' stepped in-between them, laughing jokingly.

"Calm down, girlies! Let's not have a cat fight out here – though if you two fought while being naked, that would be very hot—"

Denmark laughed, happy again, and slapped his back in a friendly way. "Oh, Gilbert, you're such a laugh! Hey, Svea, I'm going on a date tonight with Gilbo here – isn't that great?!"

Sweden flinched in shock. Gilbert? As in Prussia? She looked at the albino and thought of his accent earlier… he's definitely Prussia, the eternal-living former nation and Germany's brother. She recognised that smirk anywhere.

"Eh? Aww she's in shock!" Gilbert laughed and sneaked his arm around her waist. "She's rather date the awesome me than you!"

For some strange reason, Denmark became quiet and her expression changed. When Sweden noticed, she thought that time itself was slowing down because she had never seen that look before – or the way her cheeks drained of any colour before time resumed and Denmark was laughing again.

"Better you than her, she was no fun today!" With that, she casually walked off with Gilbert with her arm around his waist while nattering on, with the Prussian nodding and roaring with laughter at her banter into the growing crowds around a Tunnel Of Love ride.

Sweden just stood there, dumbfounded by what she said. She doesn't like Denmark as a female. Her words seem to be short and sharper. It's just too different and painful.

Even though the park hasn't closed down, the Swede just turned and stormed out of the place and caught the bus to go home. Throughout the short ride, her teeth were gritted together in a tight lock until she got home, where she just walked inside and ignored Hungary and Norway before shutting herself in her room and cried heavily, throwing the keyring photo to the floor and stamped on it, crushing the strong plastic and tearing the photo of her and Denmark.

* * *

><p>...Some hours later after Sweden came home, Norway carefully entered her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed to look at her drained, sleeping expression. The bin sitting next to the bed was full of used tissues as well as a crushed tissue box. Looking at her sad expression, Norway leant down and pecked her forehead before pulling the duvet over her body, tucking her in. "Goodnight, søster."<p>

He left and switched the lights off for her, shutting the door carefully and quietly.

A/N: ASDF I'm so sorry for making this so sad! D':


	6. Pimp My Swede

…In the morning, Sweden woke up, yawning softly as she rubbed her eyes. Last night, they were puffy and red from so much crying, but now there's only some redness in her cheeks from the cool air hitting her hot cheeks as she half-buried her head under the duvet. She wondered how the duvet ended up wrapped around her body in a cocoon-like fashion, but she ignored it and sat up to unravel herself from the warm duvet. She didn't want to get out of bed after yesterday, but she felt too wide-awake and strangely bright-eyed. It didn't help her when she thought that her and Denmark being turned into women was just a dream, but it was very real when she groped her own chest.

'…Hah. At least Denmark won't demand anyone to suck his non-existent dick for a while…' Sweden laughed at her own thought and slipped into some slippers before realising they're a size too large and she couldn't walk properly in the man-sized slippers.

* * *

><p>As soon as she walked into the kitchen, everyone looked up at her except for Denmark, who looked as if she had a long shower because her hair looks so clean and fluffy and the lingering scent of lilies came from her skin. She must've borrowed Hungary's perfume since the Hungarian decided to stay over to help with the girls' "woman problems." Sweden doesn't honestly like lilies since they remind her of funerals, she had visited far too many funerals in her lifetime.<p>

But the Swede wondered why everyone glanced at her as soon as she walked into the large kitchen. She just stood there, looking at everybody's faces in confusion. Hungary coughed and she stood up.

"Uhm… Sweden, your hair doesn't look very… presentable…" she started slowly, looking at Sweden's incredibly tangled blonde hair. There were lots of split ends and plenty of knots as well some hairs sticking up on her scalp, looking like erogenous-hairs that other nations have. Another thing too, Sweden's eyes had bags under them despite her sleeping for longer than normal last night. Simply put, she looked a right mess.

The woman just stared at Hungary. "What do ya want me to do then? Cut it all off? I'd like that."

But the other woman shook her head and she held her shoulders. "No, Sve, you'll need some help…"

Denmark suddenly laughed, almost choking on some toast. "You said it! She needs all the help she could get!" Norway shot her a warning glare and she sighed loudly, biting into her toast noisily. Hungary ignored her.

"Come on, let's go sit down…" Hungary said gently and led Sweden to the living room and sat her down. "Hold on, I'll be back." She left the room again for a short while before returning with a small toiletries bag. "Don't worry, I got a spare hairbrush for you – I'm going to need to trim some of your hair, alright?"

Sweden thought for a moment before nodding. Trimming means less annoying hair to deal with. How DO girls manage in life with huge amounts of hair to take care of? As she thought this, she faced away from the Hungarian as she felt her hair being tugged gently at the bottom, and the sound of snipping was heard. It didn't startle her. In fact, she started to feel as if small weights were being lifted off her head as more of her hair is cut. It felt so good that she smiled softly, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Meanwhile, Hungary could see the satisfaction on the woman's face and she giggled. "Being a girl is not fun most of the time – that's why I became a boy when I was a kid."

"Really…?"

"Mmhm. Boys are fun to have fights with – they never complain if you fight them for fun, and being a guy meant I wouldn't care how much mud and blood I get in my hair. But I thought I was in the "right" body when I believed I was a boy, but as I grew up and matured… I was mistaken. In fact, I was perfectly fine with both bodies – male and female. I can still be a rebel and wear trousers if I feel like it."

Sweden hummed (because nodding might distract Hungary's scissor-work) to show she was listening.

She murmured. "Do you ever regret spending your childhood as a boy…?"

"Nope. I never regretted it. I loved being able to fight for my country instead of sitting at home, waiting to be married off to whatever prissy country that my boss wanted me to marry—" she paused and said quickly, "N-not that Austria was a bad person! He was just… peacefully boring, and I couldn't just sit in his nice home without wanting to repay him for not being rough or rude towards me!"

The Swedish companion just replied with a plain "okej."

"Well… I had a fun life at least…~" Hungary hummed. "My marriage to Austria was purely political, and our people were VERY different in personalities – it was like putting Prussia in a china shop."

For some reason, that made Sweden laugh and her shoulders shake from trying not to move so much. Hungary laughed with her too, cutting off more hair as she brushed. Blonde locks of hair fell to the sofa and carpet, but she can vacuum that up later.

"Are you alright with your hair being up to shoulder-length?" Hungary asked.

"Ja, it feels so light now," Sweden replied, unconsciously feeling her shoulder. She never spoke so much to another person before – in fact, there's something enjoyable about sitting with a friend and listening to them chat about their life while they brush your hair… "May I can brush yer hair too…?"

Hungary blinked as she finished brushing the Swede's hair and smiled brightly. "Of course~ here," she handed another hairbrush to Sweden and she turned herself around. "Start at the bottom of my hair and work your way up so you don't build up any tangles."

"Got it." Sweden held the brush carefully and ran it through the first few centimetres of Hungary's hair. She was worried that she'll pull on her hair and make it painful, but the Hungarian's hair was incredibly soft and easy to brush. As she brushed more of her brunette hair, her confidence built up and she brushed more hair. "Uhm… My childhood was kinda rough…" Hungary said nothing as Sweden said this as if she expects her to carry on. "It used to be just me and Denmark, travelling together around a lot. We pillaged, we stole and had our fair share of women in inns and pubs, and invasions of other countries were really fun… everything we did was with each other, we never did anything without the other being around to help. Hunting included. Denmark's got real good eyesight and my hearing was great because it made up for my poor eyesight – I listen for prey in the distance, and Denmark sees prey if they are any nearby."

"You two sound like a great team."

"Ja, we were. We had no worries to separate us…" Sweden carried on brushing her hair. "Then one day, we accidentally met Norway while we hunted. I was stuck in a tree because a pack of wolves overwhelmed us, and Denmark was trapped and fought some wolves off on his own with his axe. Just as one was about to bite his throat, we heard an eagle's screech and an arrow struck the wolf dead, right in its eye." Hungary let out a low whistle.

"Norway saved Denmark more than it saved me – I could've just jumped out the tree to squash that wolf, but I would've been too late, plus I'd get an arrow in my knee if had jumped. Even then, we thought Norway was a young woman because he wore a hood and he seemed to have a feminine figure, but he spoke and told Denmark that he was an idiot for not hearing the wolves cries sooner." Sweden shrugged. "It was love at first sight for Denmark."

Hungary laughed at that. "He did just save his life – maybe it was an on-the-spur moment that he fell for him."

Sweden shook her head. "Nej, he really did fall fer him. Denmark soon insisted that he travelled with us and that he can trust us to be around him, especially since he has a lot of gold on him and he'll need us to protect him. Norway can protect himself easily, but Denmark still insisted and in the end, Norway was part of our party."

"That's sweet," Hungary smiled, enjoying the feel of the brush gently running against her scalp.

"Was it, though?" Sweden spoke quietly and her brushing slowed down. "It was all fine when it was just me and Denmark… We were closer than family, we were closer than brothers… we're impossible to be seen apart. People should turn to stone if they ever see us being apart back then. I couldn't help but blame Norway for taking all his attention…"

"Oh…" the other woman murmured lowly.

"It was worse when our kings called for us to take on our duties as nations more responsibly. And then Kalmar happened and Denmark fucked it all up because he grew too greedy with power and he no longer is my brother," Sweden soon finished brushing her hair and let out a long sigh, looking down at her lap. She felt the sofa move a little as Hungary turned around and her patted her head.

"It's all in the past now. Things shouldn't have to be stale because of what happened back then…"

Sweden just put the brush on the table and stood up to go to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Denmark and Sweden spent most of the day being apart. If Denmark wanted to see Sweden, she could just pop outside into the back garden to bother her since she gardens a lot, tending to delicate flowers gently. But Sweden's mood seemed incredibly foul today, and the Danish woman would just edge back to the house slowly whenever she sees a demonic glare in Sweden's face.<p>

Instead, Denmark just lounged about in the house, looking bored while playing with her mobile and making a lot of text messages to someone. Sweden assumes that she is talking to Prussia. Speaking of which, did Denmark come back home late last night? Or did she spend a night with Prussia for some one-night stand before sneaking into the house to sleep in her own bed?

Sweden tore up a weed when an image of the two sleeping together naked flashed in her mind and she grit her teeth and her gloved hand crushed the stem of the dandelion.

Norway doesn't take that much care of his garden – he leaves the gardening job to Sweden since he's keener at doing the job than anyone else. In fact, Sweden retreats to Norway's garden because he knew that Denmark wouldn't bother him as long as he's outside. Finland would normally come outside to chat with him while Denmark harasses Norway and Iceland ritually sits by the window munching on liquorice.

But it's all too quiet today. Sweden doesn't have a clue what Hungary is doing – or Norway – she only knows that Denmark is laughing out loud after reading more (presumably) dirty text messages from Prussia.

Oh great, she just lowered her low-cut top. Now she's sending naughty pictures to the Prussian too. What's next – lesbian sex?

"HOI, SVE! LET'S MAKE A PORNO TOGETHER!"

Something snapped and Sweden yelled in frustration, standing up to spin on her feet and throw the handle of the broken scoop towards the window, cracking it and made Denmark shriek and run out the room, out of sight.

* * *

><p>"…Sweden. I expect Denmark to break my window, not you…" Norway sighed heavily, examining the crack on the kitchen window. "At least it's not Winter…"<p>

"'m sorry… Denmark provoked me though..."

"Sve, you gotta get over his stupid—HER stupid behaviour!" Norway snapped. "You two need to get along, or my spell won't work when I do eventually find it! You're damaging the house more than usual now that you are both women!"

"Forget it then!" Sweden growled. "I'd rather be a woman forever than be in the same room as that factitious, asinine bitch!"

"Hey! What's that for? And what does factitious mean...?" said Denmark as she walked into the room on cue with a frown. Sweden spun to glare and make a sharp retort at her, but her face dropped when she took in Denmark's appearance. Norway's eyes widened too in so much shock – his mouth is even hanging open in a slight o-shape.

Wearing a red, low-cut spaghetti-strap dress with gold dust strategically sprinkled over her cleavage and bottom of her mid-thigh-high dress, was a grinning Denmark who wore bright red lipstick and some gold eyeliner. The afternoon light caught on the sparkles, giving her an incredulous look that is envied by magazine models.

"What's up, guys~?" Denmark cackled. "Too impressed to say anything? This dress is weirdly comfortable, but I'm not complaining~"

"Denmark," Hungary said urgently, trying to stay calm. "WHERE did you get that dress from?"

"I got it from France," the Dane smiled brightly. "I also met him while I went out with Prussia today, and we both talked about how we're having a double date tonight at a restaurant, but France doesn't have a date so I told him that Svea will be his whor—I mean, DATE…~"

"Who's Svea again?" Hungary frowned.

"Sweden, of course!" Denmark laughed at Sweden's paling expression. "I called ya Svea because it's kinda like your official name, but more feminine!"

"YOU set me up with FRANCE of all people?!" Sweden almost screamed in her face. Denmark nodded with a grin.

"France is sending you a dress too, why are you complaining?"

"We're talking about FRANCE here! He could molest me when nobody is watching!"

"Pfft…" Denmark sniggered, trying not to laugh. "Exactly!"

"Why you little-!"

"STOP this right now!" Norway ranted, stepping in-between them before Sweden could tear out Denmark's eyeballs for a satanic ritual. His face was red from fury, not embarrassment for once. "Denmark, what the hell were you thinking: going on a date with Prussia? And Sweden, don't kill Denmark when I'm getting closer to finding the spell to reverse your genders!" He huffed. "I just had enough of this… Sweden," he turned to the Swede, "you may as well go on the double date tonight with France. I'll even give you some pepperspray to use in case he tries anything and don't drink too much alcohol – just one glass for you and Denmark."

"ONE GLASS!?" Denmark whined loudly. "Whhhhhhhhy?"

"And you two are bringing condoms with you in case you DO try something funny with France and Prussia. 'No glove, no love' – got it?" Norway raised his eyebrow at Denmark mostly and she huffed, thinking that he's picking on her for being less responsible than Sweden (she is!).

"As for you Sweden…" Norway continued and he sighed. "I'm sorry, but the requirement of the spell is for you and Denmark to get along. If there is ANY sliver of cooperation between you two – even agreeing on whether chocolate tastes good or not - then the spell will work. Understand?"

Dumbfounded and furious deep down, Sweden nodded and Denmark groaned, holding her forehead. Then she dropped her hand when she realised how short Sweden's hair has become. The Swede's golden locks may be shoulder length now, but the difference is noticeable.

"Your haircut looks too ugly… the dress won't go with it now!"

It's going to be a long night for Sweden…

* * *

><p>For the past 3 hours, Sweden washed and prepared herself in the bathroom for tonight's double date.<p>

Step one on making a Swedish woman more beautiful (according to Hungary); Hungary helped her on how to use hair-removing cream for her legs (Sweden felt like a plucked turkey being prepared for roasting as her bare raw skin tingled from the hair-removal cream's sensation). The cream only had to rest on her hairy legs for 3 minutes, but the cream smelt oddly pungent in a nasty way despite having a smart pearly-pink colour to the cream. After that, Sweden had a hot shower and Hungary rubbed in some shampoo and conditioner to bring out the shine in her hair. The whole time that she sat under the shower while Hungary rubbed her scalp with the soapy suds, Sweden felt utterly mortified at the thought of being naked in front of someone for so long – with someone you barely talk to but now you're getting along with like wildfire because you're both women. But Hungary did not make any comments on her body or womanly parts. They both silently agreed not to use any bikini wax, especially since Denmark somehow used up all the bikini wax earlier in the day. That'd explain why her (shaky) confident gait seemed oddly wooden.

After having her hair shampooed and conditioned with mint-scented solutions, Hungary painted her nails blue for her as Sweden's hair dried up as its bundled in a head towel. The strong smell of the nail varnish bothered the women, so they opened the window just a crack to let fresh air in. The nail varnish's colour was a midnight shade of blue with hints of silver speckles in the colour – these sparkles shined more after Hungary added a layer of protective clear varnish on top of the original colour. She didn't bother doing her toenails, they'll be hidden in the dark blue high heels that France posted to her along with her evening dress, which came with a yellow scarf.

Sweden was worried that France knew who she really is, but then Denmark told her that he doesn't know who they are and that the Dane simply suggested her favourite colours for France to follow up on. To her and Hungary's surprise, it was France who made the dresses by himself. He's got a good hand in sewing since he's a nation of fashion and love – it explains why he made the dresses in such a short amount of time.

Sweden said nothing as Hungary blasted the hair dryer to dry her hair and brushed it at the same time. She just looked at herself in the mirror, filling up with more dread every minute from anticipation of tonight's dinner date. Hungary sensed her unease and leant down to kiss her head reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sweden. At the restaurant, just sit there and be as quiet as you can, or make small talk on neutral topics…"

"Like what…?"

The Hungarian shrugged. "The weather." She carried on drying her hair. "Just don't let Denmark get to you and accept her for who she is."

"Easier said than done…"

When Hungary finished blow-drying her hair, Sweden looked at the slight curls in her hair that the dryer's heat had caused. Her companion giggled and held up another contraption in her hand. "Straightener. As cute as you look with curls, I'm going to straighten your hair to make it easier to put it up into a bun."

So Sweden watched them in the mirror's reflection as the straightener hummed lowly while it caressed wisps of her hair through its boiling hot teeth, gradually noticing how straight her hair has become.

The Swede admits that it's actually been fun to be pampered by Hungary. It was painful having tangles brushed out of her hair, but overall it felt… really good to get along with the woman so much, even if they never spoke much before he was turned into a woman…

As soon as Sweden's hair was straight, she stood up and turned, shyly hugging the Hungarian and murmuring: "Thanks for everything."

Surprised, Hungary hugged her back with a squeeze. "You're welcome, Sve… now let's get some clothes on you," she chuckled when Sweden blushed heavily after realising that she was still naked and her gown had come undone.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of fitting the dress that France made on Sweden, and after applying minimal make-up with a couple of pieces of jewellery, Hungary took a step back with wide eyes and looking like she was about to pass out from breathlessness.<p>

"Oh my… Sweden… you look… amazing…"

Worried, the Swede turned to the mirror in the bedroom and stared at a tall woman wearing silver stud earrings and a simple yellow scarf around her slender neck, of which a part of the scarf fringe hung over the bare right shoulder while the other shoulder had only one strap of the dress running over it, leading down to a long deep blue dress that reached her ankles and the silvery-metal straps of her high heels.

"Sve… You're now officially ready."


	7. Miserable Date

After they performed their beauty treatments on themselves (with Hungary being the one to assist Sweden) the two women waited outside their home for their dates to pick them up. Denmark was chattering on about Prussia while Sweden dreaded the thought of being France's girlfriend for one night.

'Get it together, Sve, it's only one date, how bad can it get?' she mentally scolded herself.

Soon, in the dimming light of the sunset, a couple of figures strolled up the path towards the women. Prussia appeared wearing a suit and a big grin grew when he sees Denmark.

"Mathilde, babe!" he cheered and pulled her close for a long kiss. Sweden rolled her eyes at the display and her date approached her, taking her hand gently and kissed her knuckles as if he was a gentleman.

"Mon ami, Svea, how are you on this fine evening?" France smiled, letting go of her hand. The Swede was surprised to find herself blushing as her cheeks heated from the greeting.

"U-uhm, I'm fine, thank you…" she stammered, glancing away.

"Awww you're scaring her, Francis!" Prussia cackled and wound his arm around Denmark's waist, to pull her flush against his side. "Let her get her bearings together before touching her!" France rolled his eyes at him and reached out to hold her hand in a friendly way.

"Let us be on our way, in case these lovebirds want to hold us back with their unnecessary-making-out-at-every-opportunity ritual," the Frenchman winked and Sweden laughed a little. Denmark pouted and nudged her hip against Prussia.

"Come on, Gilbert! Let's go alreadyyyy!"

"Okay, okay! Keep your knickers on!" the Prussian sighed and started to walk her with him down the path alongside Sweden and France, who were still holding hands.

* * *

><p>Sweden decided that she likes France so far for not touching her inappropriately. She'll be surprised if he doesn't say anything that's deeply sexual. But as for Prussia, he's already laughing out dirty jokes with Denmark as if she's a man – well, she should be if it wasn't for Norway's magic. His hand was alternating between giving Denmark's butt friendly pats to a teasing grope of her chest with the crazy Dane going as far as cupping his package—and they haven't even reached the restaurant yet! Oh well. If they get thrown out of the restaurant for exhibiting far too many sexual movements, then Sweden can just end the date early and go back home to munch on crisps and snacks while watching tv and drinking tea.<p>

But to the Swede's surprise, the relatively short walk brought them to the town where the street lights were just starting to glow softly as people seem to unwind and relax like cats on benches or going indoors into the warm. It IS slightly chilly outside here… Luckily the restaurant is just a few meters away – very convenient for tourists who happen to stumble upon the town (but you have to be rather well-dressed since this restaurant is expensive and posh-fitting.) Prussia and Denmark both walked inside together arm-in-arm while France skipped ahead of Sweden to the wide glass double doors. She frowned, thinking that he saw a beautiful woman and wanted to have a quick flirt or a kiss, but instead he held the door open and smiled at her. A soft smile stretched Sweden's lips and she walked inside first with a shy "Thank you…" leaving past her lips.

If it wasn't for Francis booking this private booth, then the four nations would've been dumped amongst the rabble of noisy customers who arrived earlier, noisily chatting while stuffing food down. They seem to be American tourists judging from varying tones of accents ranging from plain annoying, jock-like banter and obnoxious to free-spirited. Sweden could've sworn that there were some people in the corner sitting quietly while eating maple-syrup pancakes who almost got sat on a few occasions.

But this private booth is just heaven. The walls around them are simply chipboards that can be moved, but they have lush green fabrics covering them for decoration and ease of relocating. Plus they seem to be reinforced to be slightly sound-proof. Sweden focused more on the pretty glass chandeliers hanging high from the ceilings as the electronic candles gave off warm, low lighting to throw soft shadows and silhouettes of the crystals on them…

"Do you love the decoration, Svea?" France asked her with a smile. He's sitting beside her in a white suit with a blue shirt underneath and the two top buttons unbuttoned.

The woman nodded quietly and picked up the menu to read while the couple opposite them were bantering on what they should drink. This alerted Sweden as she remembered something.

"Uhm… Mathy, remember what… papa… told us…?" Sweden tried to remember what Prussia called Denmark earlier – it was Mathy, was it? – but she also remembered what Norway wanted them to do: bring condoms (which Denmark probably "forgot") and drink only one glass of alcohol (Again, Denmark will flout this rule, most likely.)

Denmark frowned at her, sighing. "Come on, darling sister, 'papa' said we can one glass of alcohol…" her smile grew into a grin, "but he said nothing about the SIZE of the glass!"

Sweden could sense the apocalypse, and 2012 has already passed.

The food finally arrived for them. This restaurant is French, so Sweden allowed France to choose what she should eat.

"Because… I… wouldn't mind letting you pick what I should eat. I don't have a clue on any tasty French meals…" Was what Sweden said meekly earlier, feeling a bit foolish for allowing her date to choose for her, but she REALLY couldn't pronounce half the words on the menu.

But when the starter dish arrived, it seemed to be some sort of creamy soup with a garnish in it. When the Swede tasted it from sipping her spoon, the soup had more flavour and warmth to it than she thought. Maybe there's some chicken in there along with something that reminds you of pumpkin soup (but there are no pumpkin flakes or seeds in the solution) and the garnish was simply a piece of a mint plant. Sweden smiled, humming to herself while she ate more of the starter.

Meanwhile, Prussia and Denmark just _wouldn't_ stop talking. They seem to have some amazing ability to understand each other while talking non-stop and drinking their soups at the same time – they remind Sweden very much of America.

Beside her, France silently sipped at his soup, but occasionally sending small glances at his date while she doesn't notice the quiet attention he was giving her. Unknown to the Swede however, he was interested in her. He thinks she is a fascinating woman with a great personality and an air of mystery to her that strikes his heart with undying curiosity, as if he _needs_ to know more about her. Sure, he does feel like this with other women, but he enjoys the company of women who don't _crave_ for his attention and are cool and level-headed – like Sweden.

Oh goodness, Denmark just accidentally splashed some soup onto the table, but she doesn't even notice as her voice raises and she flies into an argument with Prussia, who cackled and called her a klutz. Sweden's face burned at the cheeks as she realised that her 'sister' is even louder than the tourists in the restaurant and their stares could be scorching through the dividers, wondering what's going on and if they should take pictures.

And – oh god, alcohol! But despite what Norway told the girls, he DID say "one glass" of alcohol, but nothing about an effing huge bottle of vodka! A waiter placed the bottle on the dirtied tablecloth along with two glasses of wine for France and Sweden and two empty glasses for Prussia and Denmark. But despite the glass beign available, Denmark decided to drink from the BOTTLE. Everything is so going to hell.

"Mathilde!" Sweden snapped. She has had enough. She was actually enjoying this date, even if she and France barely spoke to each other, and they only ate the starter of the 3-meal course, but Denmark was just SPOILING everything! "GLASS. Nor—PAPA said ONE. GLASS. NOT. A. BOTTLE." But it was too late as her Danish sister tipped the heavy bottle and managed to glug at it. Instead of being a helpful date, Prussia cheered her on.

"Come on! Let yer sister have fun!" the Prussian cackled. Sweden was gobsmacked.

"You're unbelievable! You're so irresponsible!" Sweden yelled. She doesn't care that a waiter was giving them strange looks. "And-And—so stupid!" she shouted before standing up abruptly and knocking her own wine glass over and it spilled the velvety red liquid all over the table and it ran in a stream towards Denmark's side of the table and spilled over onto her lap, dripping red droplets that imitated blood. But Sweden's rage still boiled and she didn't even apologise as she snatched up her yellow coat and stormed away from the table.

"Aww come on, babe! You gotta join us in the hotel later!" Prussia called after her, but that plea fell on deaf ears. Before she left, she heard Denmark complain about the alcohol spilling onto her dress and the sound of a half-empty vodka bottle being slammed on the table.

* * *

><p>The infuriated Swede ignored stares from the tables as she left the building and stepped out into the bitter cold. Her heels were hurting (she only had an hour of practice in walking in high-heels), but she only managed to walk 5 meters before suddenly tripping and she let out a sharp shriek as she hit the tarmac, scraping her hands. Nobody stopped their cars to come out and ask if she was alright, but Sweden growled, simply leaning against a lamppost to rip her heels of in frustration. She's outside in the freezing cold wearing a dress and a thin jacket and a pair of pathetic shoes that make her fall over easily. If she had her way, she'd be home the whole time, reading quietly or drawing designs for furniture.<p>

Blood was drawn when she fell over moments ago, but she didn't bother checking the damage. She knows that her exquisite royal-blue dress is being slowly soiled with her blood. It really hurts. Denmark ruining the date in the restaurant with her immature behaviour was worse than scraping the skin right off your hands.

As she sat there on the cold ground with her back against the lamppost, someone approached her. Feeling the hairs rise on her neck she sharply looked up with moistened eyes, but it was only France. There was a sticky red liquid on his suit over where his stomach it; Sweden thought he was bleeding at first until she smelt the strong scent of wine.

"Mathilde took it out on moi as soon as you left," he explained and held his hand out to the woman. "But I told the waiter that the last person from our party to leave will pay for the whole meal, drinks included, and for repairs of the table since she managed to headbutt the table and break it in half. She'll have a hell of a hangover and a bruise tomorrow morning."

Sweden just didn't care anymore. She may as well submit to whatever fate she comes across. Being changed from a man into a woman, having your emotions play about with your decisions, being bossed around by someone you wouldn't be bossed around by… She dully reached up and held the Frenchman's hand, ignoring the blood being smeared over his creamy white skin. France frowned, but gently tugged her to her feet and put his arms around her, whispering in her ear while patting her back comfortingly, because all of a sudden, hopelessness came over Sweden's mind and soul and she started to cry, squeezing her eyes shut as she gripped his suit blazer for support. Her date did nothing except to sway a little as if he's rocking her to sleep.

"Don't cry, mon ami… Would you like me to go treat your beautiful hands to fix your broken heart?" he whispered. He felt the woman nod her head and he removed his one arm so he could walk her down the road towards the hotel while his arm was wrapped around her waist.

* * *

><p>Sweden's mind was dulled like the grey night sky outside. No stars could be seen thanks to the heavy rainclouds and slight light pollution, but thankfully she is inside the hotel at the top floor, sitting on France's bed as rubbing alcohol is being applied to her grazed hands. The solution stung her hands and she drew in sharp surprised breaths, but she gradually got used to the needle-like stabs of pain. France was worried about hurting her as he was on the floor kneeling in front of her and the first aid kit lay besides him, open with its contents placed on the floor neatly.<p>

"I cleaned your cuts up. They just need more disinfecting, and then we'll only need to put plasters on them and you'll be one hundred per cent better again," France smiled, but he didn't receive any response in return. He picked up some cotton wool and dabbed antibiotic cream on her cuts with it before simply tossing the used cotton wool ball in the bin. Instead of putting plasters on her hands, he packed away the first aid kit.

"Uhm… don't they have any plasters…?"

France smiled again without looking at her as he finally received a response from the quiet woman. He turned and walked to sit beside her. "Oh, they do, Svea, but I would never put on a plaster on top of cream. Besides, your grazes have stopped bleeding."

Sure enough, her grazes have stopped bleeding, but they sting a little. Sweden pursed her lips. "Francis… thank you for the date, but I need to get back…" she murmured, but fingers caressed her cheek and turned her head by her chin, prompting her to look at the Frenchman's close face.

"Would you like to cry here first? You can cry, if you like," he whispered, almost as if he has been reading the woman's mind.

In truth, Sweden just wanted to get out of there and into the cool air outside so that she could go hide in the forest and cry heavily before sobbing and then go back to the house and sneak into her room to cry herself to sleep again. It was all Denmark's fault. She enjoyed the date… a bit… but Denmark ruined it. Even she wasn't this destructive when she was a man. In face… if they hadn't argued over who got to use the bathroom on that fateful morning…

Sweden sniffled, but no tears came. She told herself mentally: 'There's no point. What's done has been done. Crying would be pointless… and a sign of a huge weakness.'

She didn't see the expression on France's face change as his arms embraced her around her waist, but she didn't stop or fight them off, she just felt too catatonic to do anything to gain control. Being pushed slowly onto her back on the bed, she felt her shoes slip off on their own, joining France's ordinary black shoes and the Frenchman's nose brushed against hers. The warmth of his breath mingling with hers finally brought her attention back to reality and she inhaled, feeling warm all over with sudden excitement. Judging from the amused smile on the man's face, Sweden could tell that her reaction was exactly what France wanted – something to bring her to his attention, and he succeeded.

"Would you like me to make you forget what happened tonight for now?" His hand stroked her cheek. The scent of disinfectant on his hand isn't the most attractive or romantic thing that you could smell while being in bed with someone, but the smell of his cologne was stronger, and very, very empowering… Until something came to Sweden's mind and she opened her mouth to quickly say something, but a finger brushed her lips as he whispered. "And yes, m'lady, I'll wear protection."

'He read my mind!' Sweden's mind yelped as she nodded slowly. Lips pressed against hers gently and a hand stroked her cheek again, but inched down to her neck which made her shiver. His other hand did nothing except to support his body above the woman's as he leant over her, but then his legs bent and his knees eventually helped balance, allowing his free arm to wind around Sweden's waist.

Really though, Sweden was questioning herself again and again in her mind as France left kissed on her neck and collarbone and inched the zip on her dress down. She wondered why she's letting him do this, and why she accepted his hand back when she was on the street, freezing, alone and upset?

It's all Denmark again. Because in other situations, Denmark would come running to search for her after arguments… oh, but this was when they were men. But when France sat up to swiftly unbutton his shirt, Sweden's mind cleared and she sucked in a breath when she suddenly wondered what it would be like to make love with Denmark. Oh… oh… is this why she is here, allowing France of all nations to tease and touch her body like this? Because she thought Denmark wouldn't do this kind of thing with her? It's still all confusing. But those thoughts blanked out and shoved themselves in the corner of her mind once France leant down and tugged her dress off gently, exposing her to cool air that made her shiver in spite of the central heating being switched on. But the Frenchman's bare, warm body pressed against hers as he embraced her close, kissing her again and tilted his head for a deeper taste. No bra, but definitely wearing ordinary soft-blue knickers. After all, she isn't the one who planned to have rigorous sex tonight...

* * *

><p>Coincidentally, Prussia booked a room at the same hotel as France, but he was carrying the Danish woman on his back as he grumbled about having to fork out a lot of money to the anxious restaurant owner for repairs to that stupid table. Because of the sudden low amount of money he has, he had the hotel give him a cheaper room, which is on the second floor with rubbish window viewing and a tv that has been broken… the bed wasn't broken but it has suspicious yellow stains on the duvet covers despite smelling like detergent…<p>

That was it though. As soon as they got into the room, Denmark fiddled with her dress zipper, cursing loudly (and very drunkenly) as Prussia laughed and locked the door. He skipped over and unzipped the dress for her.

"You're drunker than Russia! I don't know anyone who could drink a whole bottle of vodka in 10 seconds flat!" the Prussian grinned and pulled her close to his body and helped her shed her clothes off. Fingers tugged at his shirt buttons, breaking the threads on them and buttons flew off and scattered over the floor. Prussia growled with a smirk and lifted the woman, dropping her onto the bed and it creaked loudly. "Break my shirt will you? France is going to kill me, but I know he won't, because I'm awesome!"

Denmark snorted and kicked her heels off, not caring where they land. "My boooody is reaaaady~ Let's party like it's 1969-" she laughed hard at that, "SIXTY-NINE!" And she laughed like a drain on her back. Prussia took this opportunity to yank off his clothes until he was completely bare himself and he crawled over her, suddenly dipping his head to give her a sloppy kiss. The Dane was so drunk, she didn't register that he was actually kissing her nose. Her hands grabbed his hair and she threw a kiss at him, ignoring his growls from having his hair pulled.

"You are in for a wild night, Mathilde," he grinned against her lips and pulled the duvet covers over them.

* * *

><p>AN: I \\REALLY\\ have no clue when it comes to French dishes. I can only make them up and hope they sound delicious and edible without it turning into 'culinary porn'. Plus, I'm British OTL And I don't know what Swedish restaurants are like. In this I'm describing what a British restaurant is like.

But I do know that Swedes eat snow if food is not in supply. ;)

And I haven't bothered giving France an accent…


	8. Waking Up

…It was morning when Sweden woke up, yawning gently as she cuddles up close to France's naked body. She was just as naked too with lovebites peppered over her collarbone and neck. She showed no immediate surprise at the sight of her date's sleeping expression since she remembered voluntarily sleeping with him.

"Did you have a good night's sleep, mon Cherie?" France whispered, not opening his eyes. He was feigning sleep – how sneaky.

"You were awake the whole night?"

"Non. But if I did, I'd spend it watching your sweet, sleeping face…"

Sweden suspected that he actually got out of bed to shower while she slept because she could smell fresh shampoo soap in his hair – the scent of almonds actually smelt kind of sweet (and oddly tasty). But not that France would admit it. She just accepted his answer and pressed a kiss to his cheek since she thinks it's the custom of waking up with a date you slept with. In response, France moved slowly until he was rolled on top of her and returned the gesture with a lazy, lingering kiss on her lips. The Swede below him relaxed and wound her arms around his neck, but not to pull him close, just for a warm hug. Plus, she thinks the hotel hasn't turned on the central heating yet at this time. As if reading her mind, France wrapped his arms around her and parted from the kiss to hug her more.

"Would you like a breakfast in bed, Svea?" he suddenly asked and looked at her with a smile, "My treat for you – we'll make it a proper date without any buffoons ruining it…~"

"Ah, no thank you, but that's… a really nice thought," Sweden said before sitting up, glancing around for her clothes. A finger wove itself in her hair and she stared at France, who was humming to himself.

"How about we take a shower together before we eat out, then?"

With a light blush, Sweden nodded quietly.

* * *

><p>"Aaah~ Showers are wonderful, oui?" France sighed happily while he stood beside his bare companion under the shower.<p>

"Ja, I guess…" Sweden mumbled and reached out for the body lotion on the shelf, but a hand already plucked it off there and neatly flipped the lid open. Almonds.

"Shall I do your back for you?" France asked, glancing at her face.

"Sure… thanks," Sweden replied and turned around to face the wall and heard the squeaky sound of the lotion wheezing as France squeezed some pearly-white liquid out onto his palm. Glancing over her shoulder, Sweden saw the substance and blushed when she made a mental connection between the colour of the lotion and the colour of France's 'essence' from last night's activities.

France chuckled as he pressed his wet palm on her skin between the shoulder blades. They weren't sticking out, but they were only slightly prominent enough to give the torso a lovely shape from behind. Sweden does have a perfect body… The Frenchman leant forward and sniffed her hair slightly with a small smile.

"Oh, what is a beautiful woman like you doing here with someone like moi, when you could be home with your sister, having a reconciling session?" he sighed and gently massaged the lotion over the Swede's back in circular motions with both hands. He could feel her stiffen.

"I'd rather be anywhere than near that… that… woman, right now…" he heard her mutter. Even when the shower is loudly spraying hot water at them, he could hear her loud and clear.

"But you do love her right? She's your sister after all."

In her mind, Sweden mentally translated those words to: _'You should love 'him' just because 'he' is your 'brother.'_

In response to her thoughts rather than France, she muttered: "I don't have to…"

"How will you ever get along with her, if you don't directly talk to her?" France whispered into her ear, rubbing her shoulders. He could still feel her tense muscles… Mental translation: _'Waste your breath on someone who doesn't listen to anyone but themselves.'_

"Because… it'll be pointless."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't listen to anyone…"

France blinked, but his movements only slowed down. "Doesn't listen? Why?" With that, he felt the muscles tense up again, but then they shook and the Frenchman realised that the woman was shaking. Worried, he stopped his hands and gently held Sweden's shoulder to turn him around to see her eyes closing tightly.

"Because…" she started with a choked voice, "h-he is too damn prideful to admit any faults of his own… I hate him for that… Even now, he thinks he's the fucking king of the world when he isn't! He always behaved like that, but I didn't realise until now how annoying it is! And I don't understand why now and not sooner!""

Arms wound around her body and pulled her close against France's as he hugged her, stroking her hair reassuringly.

* * *

><p>In the living room back at Sweden's house, Norway sipped coffee as he read the morning newspaper. Hungary walked in the room and sat down beside him with some wool and knitting needles. She was in the process of knitting a long green scarf simply because she had nothing else to do while staying in Scandinavia. She was thinking of presenting the scarf to Norway as a gift later on…<p>

"Have they returned yet?" she asked, starting to click the needles together. Norway shook his head.

"Nej… I'm not worried though. Sweden will be alright," the Norwegian shrugged. "France gave me a phone call a few minutes ago."

Hungary blinked and stopped knitting. "What? Really? What happened?"

"He had those women sussed out from the beginning, it seems. He's a lot more perceptive of people's real selves than you think," the male explained and sipped some coffee. "Sweden got a bit upset because Denmark wrecked the date, but France has comforted her."

"Ah…" Hungary nodded. "He would. He behaves at the right time."

"And to think that a lot of people accuse him of being a raptist…" Norway muttered darkly, glaring at his coffee, "I don't know about you, but if people stopped judging him just because he dates a lot of women… and instead judge him by how nicely he treat them…"

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel where Sweden ate some breakfast in the dining room, France walked back to her and sat down with his meal, sliding his mobile back into his pocket as he did so. "Is the food good?"<p>

Sweden nodded. "Thanks… but are you sure you want to pay for everything? I can pay half if you like…"

"Oh, non, non," the Frenchman shook his head with a chuckle. "You already satisfied me enough…~" he gave her a wink and she blushed heavily, turning back to drink some coffee. "Besides, it's customary for me to pay for the breakfast since I asked you out for a breakfast date...~"

"H-have you seen Mathilde, anyway?" she asked quickly, willing her blush to go away.

"Non, I haven't. Gilbert is heavy sleeper," he rolled his eyes. "Snores a lot too."

"So does Mathilde…"

"They may as well marry each other. They're so perfect for each other," France snickered and Sweden paled, staring at him in horror. The male laughed. "I was just joking, Svea~"

The woman sighed in relief, but she still looked pale as she continued to drink more coffee.

"Shall I escort you back to your home?" France pulled his wallet out of his pocket and shifted through some bank notes to prepare to pay for the breakfast. Sweden shook her head.

"No thanks. You helped me enough." But she had a feeling that France won't leave her alone quite yet...

* * *

><p>As typical of a morning in Sweden, there is a chill in the air as well as blonde in the hair. As Sweden walked out the hotel with France, wearing his jacket over her evening dress, she shivered slightly from the cold but felt her companion wrap an arm around her shoulders with a small smile. "Warm?"<p>

The Swede nodded and started to walk with him, but much slower than usual. She leant her head against his shoulder with a smile, feeling completely relaxed… She felt the Frenchman press a kiss to her head while they walked on until they left the town and are taking the path back to the house…

"Ah, Sweden is back," Norway commented when he glanced out the window and walked out the living room to open the door for them. His expression didn't chance when Sweden handed France his jacket back, but he blinked from confusion when they kissed each other on the lips. When they finished and the woman spotted Norway staring, she meekly nodded at him shyly. "Mornin', Norge…"

"Did you have a good date?" he asked blankly. Sweden shrugged unsurely before shaking her head.

"Excuse me… I need to go get changed and have a nap…" she said before walking past him and climbed the stairs to arrive upstairs.

Norway found her tired behaviour strange and thus he turned to France for answers with a frown but the Frenchman held his hands up defensively. "Naturally, you'd be worried for your sister, oui? I do have a 'reputation' with women, after all. But I assure you, I did not bring any harm to her."

"I wasn't worried about that. I just wanted to thank you for… well, treating her so nicely," Norway murmured. "I didn't think you'd mistreat her at all. You're not what everyone thinks you are."

"Merci. Anyway… I must be off," France smiled at him with a wink before turning to walk away.

* * *

><p>Sweden was only sleepy because remembering last night's disastrous date gave her a small headache and in return made her tired. She personally blamed France for being so warm while she leant against him earlier.<p>

As she kicked her heels off, she realised that when she was a man, she always slept naked in her boxers. She only has ordinary women's pants, and no bra…

"Damn…" she groaned and sat down. Maybe France wouldn't mind if she slept while wearing the evening dress? Ah well. She can wash and iron it later.

And so, Sweden crawled under the duvet covers and hugged a spare pillow before sighing softly and her eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

><p>"Uuuuugh daaamn…" Denmark groaned loudly as she stirred awake with a huge headache. She was still in bed with Prussia, who was still asleep and snoring loudly. The Prussian drooled a little and snored before rolling onto his side, but fell out of bed and hit the floor. A moment later the snores stopped and the silverette sat up, holding his head.<p>

"Fucking hell, my head hurts…" he complained, ruffling his hair.

"Same!" Denmark exclaimed and got out of bed before her legs gave way and she fell onto the bed. She stared at all the love bites over her body and finally registered the pain in her hips and shoulders. "What DID you use on me last night? A rope?"

"Nah, you got tangled in the loose sheets and I figured you made the best position when you're confused," Prussia snickered and stood up before yelping and tripped over his own feet to the ground with a crash. Denmark laughed hard at his clumsiness.

"You klutz!" she giggled. "Serves you right for last night!"

"Dammit it really hurt!" Prussia yelled and stood up shakily. "I'm taking the shower!"

"Hey! Can't we share?"

"No way! There won't be any room!"

Denmark pouted. "I bet FRANCIS shared his shower with Svea!"

"Yeah, well, I'm a fighter, not a lover," Prussia rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom.

"More like a bastard…" Denmark muttered and she started to put her clothes on, having no intention of saying "bye" or telling him that she was leaving.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Norway was sitting on the sofa drinking some more coffee. His phone suddenly rang and he answered it when he saw the caller I.D.<p>

"…Denmark." Even if Denmark couldn't see him, he rose an eyebrow as he spoke, knowing that something is wrong.

"Uhm… Norgie, could you come pick me up please? I feel WEIRD walking through town wearing a dress like this!" Denmark's voice whined.

The Norwegian sighed heavily and put his mug down on the coffee table. "Of course. Where are you right now?"

"I'm still at the Bardess Hotel. I'm in the lobby."

"Okej, I'll be there in a while. Ja. See you." He cut the call off and stood up. Hungary watched him from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Is Denmark alright?" she asked, frowning.

Norway nodded and tugged on a jacket. "Ja, she is. She's just stuck at the hotel."

The Hungarian sighed heavily. "Prussia just abandons people like that. If he knew who Denmark was…"

"The guys abandon each other anyway. After a night of heavy drinking, it's every man for himself."

* * *

><p>As Sweden slept in her room peacefully, the bedroom door creaked open and a head popped through the gap to look at her. Hungary noticed that the sleeping woman was still wearing her dress and she snapped her fingers. She forgot to get some nightwear when she went shopping the other day. Ah well. That can be arranged once the Swede is awake. She'll need more 'girl time' with her…<p>

* * *

><p>The hotel lobby was busy with businessmen and tourists yammering away as they walked and worked the carpet down. The automatic doors opened periodically to let new people in while visitors streamed out with their luggage; among them, Norway casually walked inside the packed lobby and immediately noticed Denmark at the bellboy's counter with a slow smile as she chatted to a shy young man (he looked as if he's still in college and took on this menial job to pay for bills.) Denmark didn't seem to stop talking as the bellboy politely nodded occasionally and he even stifled a yawn, but that was from him working the night shift cleaning toilets. He wished that the cooks would stop serving Indian curry specials at the evening meals.<p>

Norway sighed with a small smile and walked over to relieve the boy of this chatty older woman.

"Hey, Mathilde."

The woman blinked and her smile grew at the sight of him. She immediately hugged him tightly and squealed.

"Nooorgie! I'm so glad you're here~!" she cheered.

But poor Norway was suffocating as he is tall enough to get a face-full of hot cleavage since the other nation is taller, even as a woman. His face was growing bright red and he tried to pry the woman off him until Denmark pulled away with a grin. "Enjoyed that?"

"Don't. Please. Not this early in the morning…"

"Oh, and ta-ta, Bill!" Denmark winked at the young man behind the counter and he smiled shyly, going bright pink as he waved a little. Either the poor guy got muted from his own shyness or he's actually a mute.

Norway just wound his arm around hers and lead her outside the building and into the fresh, chilly air. The woman complained immediately about the cold and then hugged Norway's arm as a result.

"Can't I borrow your jacket, Norgie?" she whined as they walked. "I'm so cooooold and my feet are aching and my legs are sooore…"

Norway rolled his eyes, but suddenly spotted the love bites on her bare legs, which were not covered by the dress. All of a sudden, he felt concerned for her and how passer-bys are going to react to seeing her legs. He took off his jacket with a defeated sigh and instead wrapped the jacket around her hips so the jacket draped around her legs and he tied the arms as if they're belts around her waist. It worked like a charm. It may look like a fashion disaster, but Norway would rather that people didn't see the love bites in case they assume things about the Dane.

Denmark gave up complaining and still hugged his arm. It was awkward since Norway is smaller in height than she is.

"So… how was the date?" Norway asked quietly to break the ice.

"It was alright I suppose," Denmark sighed. "Sweden was yelling at me though for having fun."

"You were at a restaurant, you needed to behave like an adult," Norway replied.

"Screw that… I wanted fun…"

"Even as a woman, you never really changed…"

That made Denmark frown, but at least she went quiet as she thought over last night's events.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Sweden woke up with a soft yawn and stretched under the covers like a cat. She felt so warm, but she didn't want to get out of bed, yet she is no longer tired. In fact, she never felt so much energy before nor did she feel so much desire to run around and stretch her legs…<p>

"Jogging…" she murmured. "I'll see if Hungary wants to go for a run…"

While Hungary didn't get her any other clothes for women to jog in, she just simply got out one of her old shirts (which was a little baggy, but not tent-sized) and a pair of old shorts. Thankfully, the elastic is perfectly intact and the shorts hugged her waist snugly; the shorts looked more like a really short skirt, but at least they won't fall off. All she needed to wear is a pair of thick socks that she already got in her drawer and then she'll borrow Norway's trainers. He won't mind her borrowing them. He rarely wears trainers, only the beaten, worn-down sneakers that he bought in America once – they lasted for a really long time.

Walking around now in her outfit, Hungary spotted her as she walked up the stairs and greeted her. "Hey, Sweden! Did you have a good sleep?"

The other woman nodded and stretched her arms. Hungary looked over her outfit, humming. "Jogging?"

Sweden nodded again. "'m off ta borrow Norge's trainers."

"He's gone out to fetch Denmark from the hotel. He may be back in a few minutes," Hungary explained and Sweden went into Norway's bedroom to search under his bed.

* * *

><p>"Home…" Denmark sighed when she and Norway reached the house. On cue, the door opened and Sweden jogged out, staring at them. Her hair was tied back in a small ponytail. Norway noticed that she was wearing his trainers, but he didn't seem to mind.<p>

"Hei, Sweden," he greeted and the woman jogged to them. "Jogging?"

Sweden nodded quietly. She was deliberately ignoring Denmark, who looked like a right mess with her dress being crumpled and her hair being tangled. Looked like she didn't even shower.

"When will you be back?" Norway asked again. Sweden hesitated and instinctively looked at her wrist, but realised she wasn't wearing a watch. Neither did she bring her mobile with her. "Alright. Come back anytime."

Sweden sighed and jogged towards the house, but then manoeuvred alongside the building so that she's running into the forest onto a small path. Denmark glared out at her before turning to Norway. "What's her problem? I bet France did her head in as soon as she had her back turned to him!"

"No he didn't. In fact, he treated her with utmost respect. From what I can tell, by seeing them kiss once this morning, they had a great night together and knowing Sweden, they used protection. Even that didn't stop them having a great night. And after that in the morning, they had a shower. I recognised the smell from Sweden as the same scent as the brand of almond body wash that the hotel famously uses all the time during Spring time. He even loaned Sweden his jacket up until they got to the house and he waved goodbye before leaving."

Denmark just growled at the lengthy rebuke and stormed off to the house.

Norway called after her; "Denmark! Not all men treat women gently and with respect! If you're acting pissy just because you treated women in the past like how Prussia treated you last night, then fucking get over it! It's called having a taste of your own medicine!"


	9. Picking the Cherry

It has been a week since Sweden and Denmark went on their double date with France and Prussia. They spent the past few days ignoring each other and Denmark always tried to not be in the same room as Sweden, but with Hungary sleeping over and her insistence on cooking for everyone, it's impossible for Denmark to avoid dinner times as she demands that everyone eats at the table together like a family. Norway is the only nation who is allowed to be late or leave early because of his research for the spell to reverse Denmark and Sweden's genders; so far he isn't having any luck finding similar spells.

While Denmark's mood seem to have worsened, Sweden felt an odd pain in her abdomen that forced her to quickly use the bathroom… and discovered that she is on her first period.

"H-Hungary…!" Sweden called out, feeling pathetic while standing by the bathroom door with a wad of tissues keeping her panties from being bloodied. She held the door slightly open, seeing Hungary approach her worriedly.

"What's wrong, Sweden?" she asked curiously, "are you having a period?"

To be honest, it terrified Sweden to hear that word because she automatically thinks: 'massive fucking pain for a week.' But seeing Hungary's neutral look reassured her. The Swede nodded quietly.

"Okay, let me fetch some towels for you," she smiled at her and quickly walked off. Again, Sweden is confused. Towels? Do girls wrap bathroom towels around their waists and between their legs like nappies to contain the blood in? Soon enough, Hungary rushed back, standing outside the bathroom door patiently. "Are you ready to let me in? I'll need to show you how to put sanitary towels on."

Unsure, Sweden opened the door and let her in.

* * *

><p>As Norway sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee, Sweden walked in and sat down silently. The Norwegian glanced up at the Swede.<p>

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Uh… ja, everything's fine. I'm just thinking of how grateful I am towards you for inviting Hungary over to help me and Denmark with woman problems," Sweden replied with a sigh.

"Oh…" Norway blinked, but then nodded and drank more coffee. "I'm glad I helped then, although Hungary can't always be around while you two are women – she has her paperwork to sort out in her country, and so do you and Denmark."

"Right then." Sweden stood up at that. "I'll be working in my room if you need me…"

* * *

><p>But even though Sweden said she'd work on some paperwork in her bedroom, she couldn't focus on the sheets of work that are on here computer screen, specially emailed to her since the government decided that she goes paper-free to be friendly to the environment. She rubbed her nose and cleaned her glasses, not at all focusing on the work.<p>

"Damn it…" she muttered. She can't help it though. This period thing was bothering her to no end. Hungary said to her that she just finished hers last week. Good thing that it only happens once of a month to females… Maybe Denmark is suffering from these blasted periods too. It would make sense since they transformed into women at exactly the same time. That's one comforting thought that's making Sweden giggle evilly, thinking of Denmark panicking at the bleeding.

In the light of this new biological development for her, Sweden will only mentally admit this once that she misses having a penis.

* * *

><p>It was late at night after everybody wished each other goodnights and went upstairs to their rooms, but one nation was missing. Denmark.<p>

Norway told Sweden and Hungary about their confrontation this morning, but they didn't think that Denmark would be gone for this long. Before long, Sweden found herself worrying and decided to give the goofball a call.

But it went straight to voicemail. _"Yo! You have reached the voicemail of the awesome me, leave a message after the mother-effing beep! If you can't get through to me by phone, it'll be because I either passed out at the bar or I died from alcohol poisoning~!"_

"Sweden, just go to bed…" Hungary reassured the woman sadly, "she'll be back by morning." And so the Swede went to bed, but she stayed awake while lying down, hoping to hear the sound of the front door opening, but she only heard the wind blowing lightly outside and the sound of trees rustling gently… The lullaby of the swaying trees lulled her to sleep like a dream and her eyes closed slowly as she held her mobile.

* * *

><p><em>SLAM.<em>

Sweden woke up with a start and she gasped, sitting up quickly and checking the time on her mobile. It is 5 in the morning. The sun hasn't risen yet, but she could hear some activity going on downstairs. It sounds like someone is yelling downstairs. Denmark!

Excitedly, Sweden charged out of bed and skipped down the stairs, spinning around the corner to get into the living room, but stopping dead in her tracks in the nick of time because Denmark was lying on the floor on her front, grumbling.

"Denmark!" Sweden exclaimed and kneeled down, touching the woman's shoulder, but she hissed at her. The Swede drew her hand back quickly.

"Turn the stupid lights off…" she growled and squinted her eyes at her. "I can barely see anything!"

"Where were you last night?" Sweden asked angrily. "I was worried!"

"I was with Prussia, shagging!" Denmark cackled. "He's better when he's drunk!"

"Oh for Odin's sake, Denmark! This isn't funny anymore! You can't freely whore around just because you're a woman now!" the Swedish woman scolded her and pushed her over so she's lying on her back. The woman groaned and held her head.

"That hurts!"

"I only rolled you over!"

"I can do what I like!" Denmark spat at her and sat up, making a pained noise and she leaned against the arm of the sofa for support. "My body, my life!"

Her companion stared in disbelief. "I respect those rights as much as you do, Denmark, but there are risks to having drunken sex! You could get STIs, lice-" Denmark groaned loudly.

"SWEDEN. LIKE, EW?" she moaned in disdain and covered her eyes.

"JA. PUBIC LICE," Sweden shouted in her ear. "As in small bugs crawling all over yer body and sucking your blood until you can't drink any alcohol at all!"

"Stop it!" Denmark screamed and shoved the woman away and she landed back on her bottom and she gasped. Sweden glared at her and carried on, rubbing her sore butt.

"Nej! You could even be made _infertile_ if you keep having sex without condoms!" Sweden continued to scold her.

"I don't care about having stupid babies!" the Dane spat.

"No, but someone else might!" Sweden growled. "The worse that could happen to you is contracting HIV and passing it around like sweets, considering how big your sex record is!"

"Or pregnancy!" Denmark countered snootily.

Her Swedish counterpart rested her glare and blinked instead, looking at the Dane up and down, wondering what to say.

"Denmark… has your period started yet?"

"…WHAT THE FUCK, SWEDEN!?" Denmark squealed and slammed the floor with her hands since she was still sitting down.

Sweden didn't say anything as she heard Norway and Hungary run down the stairs, wondering what is going on.

"What's going on?" Norway asked, looking at the two women. "Denmark, where were you?"

"I was fucking Prussia!" she snickered.

"WITHOUT protection!" Sweden glared at her.

"Hey! I didn't SAY I was wearing protection!" Denmark glowered.

"That's enough, you two!" Hungary intercepted before the women could fall into a fight by pulling Sweden to her feet. "It's too damn early in the morning to argue! Let's just all get cleaned up and go back to bed!"

"I agree," Sweden huffed softly, "I just want to go bed now." Without saying anything else she left the room and stormed upstairs, watched by a worried Hungary and a poker-faced Norway, who glanced down at a sleeping Denmark, leaning back against the arm of the sofa.

* * *

><p>Hungary left the house a couple of days later after an emergency arisen in her country, so she had to leave without saying much. Norway really enjoyed her company too as she kept a leash on his now-female companions, but now they're loose and ready to blow up at each other anytime soon…<p>

But as he read another spell book at the table, he raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Denmark and Sweden both drank coffee without making eye contact or going into a conversation. They occasionally asked each other to pass the kettle or coffee granules or even the teaspoons, but that's pretty much about it. At least they're cooperating… wait, cooperating? Sweden and Denmark cooperating? This is very interesting… Norway chuckled for no reason and Denmark gave him a confused glance, blinking.

Sweden's period was still on-going since some periods only last 5-7 days, but there wasn't a peep from Denmark about it on whether hers has started to not. It concerned the Swede. It didn't make sense. Their periods should be synchronised or at least, she believes that. Either she was wrong or…

"Denmark." Sweden started just before they were about to part to go to their rooms. The woman blinked and looked at her.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"…Did Hungary talk to you about your… period, yet?"

Denmark fell silent and nodded, wringing her hands together. "Ja… she did."

"…And did you have your period yet?" Sweden focused her gaze on Denmark's eyes, waiting.

…Denmark shook her head.

"You know why, don't you?" she muttered just as her hands automatically rested on her stomach. At that, Sweden's eyes widened and felt her heart turn to ice.

"No…" she whispered in shock. "Denmark, you couldn't be…"

Denmark lowered her gaze to the floor, nodding. "It feels like it…" Sweden immediately held her arms, looking at her face again.

"D-did you take a test?!" she exclaimed, feeling her heart race. "Anything?!"

"C-calm down, Sweden…!"

"NO!" Sweden yelled and let go. "That's not good definitive enough! You need to be tested! We won't know for sure! Not until you take the test!"

"Sweden—"

"What's going on now?" Norway turned up suddenly from the stairs. Denmark looked at him in horror.

"Nothing!" the Dane gulped.

"Yes, there is!" Sweden ranted. "Denmark's gone and done it now! She's pregnant!"

Norway's breath stopped and he stared at the women, averting his eyes to her flat stomach.

"What the hell? You just said that I couldn't be until I take the test!" Denmark growled at Sweden and crossing her arms defiantly. "I'm NOT pregnant, and I WON'T be!"

"You just behaved like you were! Don't be a hypocrite!" the other woman argued.

"HAH! That's rich, coming from you!" the Danish woman sneered.

Norway shouted and stormed up to them, almost standing between them. "Quit it, you two!"

"Just no!" Denmark spoke loudly at him and stepped back, "I'll prove that stupid Swede wrong by taking the test and get a negative! YOU HEAR ME!?" With that she stormed into her room and slammed the door, with the sound of 5 locks being moved around and what sounds like a chair being pushed against it. Sweden stared at the door in disbelief while Norway turned his attention to her.

"Sweden…"

The woman shook her head from shock and walked away to go into her own room, shutting the door. Norway stepped forward quietly and pressed his ear against the door of the bedroom, hearing a soft sob and the sound of the bed's mattress springs slightly creaking.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if this chapter seems half-arsed, I'm feeling tired and bored which are not the right moods for me to be writing stories in.


	10. Shocking News

While Sweden laid down in bed sobbing heavily, someone knocked on her door. She didn't lift her head at the noise and the door opened. Norway walked inside slowly, looking at the woman without much expression. Sweden carried on crying, soaking her pillow with her tears and her visitor sat down beside her, reaching over to tentatively brush her hair behind her ear.

At that, the sobs died down to sniffles and the Swede glanced at him. They both said nothing, but lie down while the other begins to stroke her tear-sodden cheek comfortingly.

"Would you like a hug?" Norway asked quietly. Sweden shook her head. "Do you want me to hug you anyway?" The woman nodded and she clamped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest while the Norwegian hugged her back, stroking her hair. "She'll get over it. She'll be alright by tomorrow."

Sweden said nothing to that, but sniffled more. "S-sorry… your shirt…" Norway knows what she means – his shirt is almost soaked through, but oh well.

"Nevermind. I can just wash it later," he chuckled and Sweden let out a weak laugh. Norway pulled away to look at her. "Go and get some sleep, alright? You'll need some sleep."

Sweden sighed softly, wiping her cheeks. "Okej…"

* * *

><p>As usual, the next few days have been tense between the Dane and the Swede, walking on egg-shells whenever they are around each other and avoiding talk as much as possible. That all changed as soon as Hungary appeared in the living room one day and Denmark immediately took her hand and practically dragged her out of the house into the back garden, where she urgently began talking to the confused woman. Sweden saw the two of them leave the living room and is now watching them with a frown, trying to read their lips.<p>

"Sweden?" Norway spoke up behind the woman and she jumped, paling a little.

"D-don't make me jump, please…" Sweden murmured, looking out the window, but Denmark and Hungary have disappeared already. Norway walked past to fetch a glass from the cupboard and took a jug from the fridge to pour in some filtered water before sipping it.

Hungary and Denmark both walked back inside the kitchen through the back door, both being silent. Hungary spoke up first to Sweden and Norway.

"I'm taking Denmark out to do some shopping," she simply stated, "call us if you need anything."

Norway nodded and Sweden only stared at the silent Denmark before the Dane suddenly dashed out the kitchen, followed by Hungary.

* * *

><p>The day passed at what seemed to be a slow pace until late evening when the front door opened and Denmark crept inside the house, closing the door again. She turned around and saw someone tall in front of her in the dark and she gasped, but relaxed and hissed at a blank-faced Sweden.<p>

"Dammit, Sweden, what the hell are you doing?!" she growled, glaring at the Swede.

"I waited until you got home. Where were you all day? I was worried," the other woman replied. Denmark huffed and brushed her hair back.

"Being a woman sucks! If you don't want to have a period, you get rid of your womb OR you get pregnant, but that's a temporary solution!" the Dane ranted.

"Uh-huh…" Sweden nodded.

Denmark carried on. "If I had known that that there was a chance that Norway would accidentally turn us into women, I'd have gotten that stupid sack out of my stupid body!"

"Ja…?"

The Dane sighed heavily. "Yeah, and… hold on, are you listening to me?" she asked suddenly, frowning suspiciously. Sweden stared at her hard.

"Denmark. What happened today?" she asked a little sternly.

"I'm… nothing! None of your business!" Denmark shouted and stormed past the other nation, running upstairs.

"Denmark!" Sweden followed her quickly, grabbing her hand when they made it to the top of the stairs. The Dane refused to look at her. "Please! I'm worried about you! I want to know if you're alright!"

At this Denmark turned her head, with some tears evident on her cheeks. "I'm pregnant, Sve. Now let go of my hand!"

In shock, Sweden's grip on her hand loosened and the Danish woman let out a sob before running to her bedroom, but didn't shut the door all way and Sweden walked inside quietly. She watched Denmark sit on the edge of the bed with her face in her hand.

"I hate you so much, Sweden…" she mumbled with hiccups. The other woman wasn't bothered by the grumblings, but rather she felt sad for her. The Swede walked over and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulled her close.

At that gentle hug, Denmark sniffed and leant against the taller woman, burying her head in the crook of her neck. "Y-you don't think I'm a slut, do you?" she croaked, shivering. Sweden stared at her.

"Of course not! You just… can't help loving sex so much," she answered lamely. Denmark laughed, sniffling.

"I got pregnant from my first sex as a woman, and damn the sex was good! I don't know why I always preferred to top because being bottom is just as f-fun!" the Dane giggled. Sweden just hummed and nodded, stroking her hair back behind her ears. "And now I'm f-fucking pregnant!"

"I know…" Sweden breathed, now hugging her with both arms. "Did you find out today with Hungary?"

Denmark nodded, wiping her nose. "We took one of those stick-test thingies, which turned fucking blue and reminded me of your flag, then we decided to go visit a doctor and they confirmed I'm 100% pregnant."

"Oh…" Sweden breathed, hugging her.

"It's weird…" Denmark sighed heavily, "I'm pregnant, but I don't feel anything. What should I do?"

"What do you mean?" the Swede beside her asked, still stroking her hair.

"I dunno…" the other woman pouted. "I never thought of about having a kid… how do the female countries do it? How do they go through their lives without considering having a kid?"

Sweden sighed. "That's silly. They just don't. Not all women think of having kids or actually have children."

"But…" Denmark suddenly became quiet, before speaking lowly. "What if the baby doesn't live as long as we do?" Sweden understood what she meant and quietly held her close, unsure of what to say.

"It must be hard for you though, Sve, Sealand is an immortal kid," Denmark began, "he may be a small army fort, but he'll see things that you'll wish he never sees."

"I know," the Swede let out a sigh, "but he'll grow up like we did sooner or later. …All of a sudden, I feel like running to him just to hug him…"

"I don't think I should change back to a man either," Denmark grimaced, "men can't biologically have kids, y'know? Changing back would just kill the kid."

"Den, right now, you're at the earliest stage of pregnancy," Sweden suddenly spoke, "just… don't get me started on 'anti-choice'-based topics. It is ABSOLUTELY your choice on whether to abort it or not, no matter how far you are in your pregnancy, got it? Don't ever let any religious nutbag tell you what you should do with your body!" The Danish women stared at him.

"Uh, okay?" she blinked, but then let out a laugh. "Sve. If anyone tells me what to do, I wouldn't hear them because I'm deaf to bullshit."

"Or to things that YOU consider as bullshit," Sweden chuckled. "Is that why you ignore me a lot?"

"Bingo!" Denmark grinned and gave Sweden's shoulder a playful tap. "Took you long enough!"

"That's because you were never this honest about your feelings before," the taller woman laughed, "has it really taken a magical accident to get us to be this way?"

Denmark shrugged. "Apparently so! Anyway… urf…" the Dane groaned and held her stomach. "Sick…"

At that, Sweden immediately got them to their feet and hurried her to the bathroom, quickly holding her blonde locks behind her head as she burped and threw up into the toilet, complaining at the smell. The smell is expectedly horrible, but Sweden couldn't quite get used to the smell. The window got opened a couple of seconds later and the air freshener blessed the bathroom with its rose-scented fragrance.

* * *

><p>"That smells like your French boyfriend," Denmark murmured into her toothbrush as she brushed her teeth. Sweden stared at her as she put the air freshener away.<p>

"France is not my boyfriend," she said.

"Oh suuure he is!" Denmark grinned before spitting out the paste in the sink and promptly washed it away down the sink. She grabbed the mouthwash and quickly swirled the stuff in her mouth.

"Well… we just talk a lot. From texting and messaging online…" Sweden murmured. Her Danish friend spat out the mouthwash and laughed. Sweden glared. "He's a nice person! He's completely different from what you assume him to be!"

"Chill, girl," Denmark grinned, "he is great in bed, though. Me and Prussia's been there before."

"DON'T start any anecdotes about your threesomes!" the Swede groaned. "I can't imagine France acting anything else besides being sweet."

Denmark was smirking wolfishly. "Aww so did you two cuddle after the sex~?" The Swedish woman's face flared bright red.

"Well, yeah, that's what I'd usually do after sex…"

"Pfft! How sappy!" the Dane snickered, "we just crash out and try not to bother each other for the rest of the night."

Sweden smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, Danmark. You are the most unromantic nation in the world."

"Thanks, babe," Denmark grinned and winked, "now let's get into bed together – I'll need someone to throw up on to stop getting my sick on the bed!"

Sweden didn't question the fact that she's in bed with Denmark, her long-time rival, right now, but she didn't mind as she slipped under the covers besides the Dane.

"Are you feeling comfortable?" she asked Denmark, who rolled her eyes at her.

"Duh! With you here, I got a warm body-pillow now," she snickered and snuggled close. Sweden blushed a little, but rested her head against hers.

"Well okay, then…" she murmured, wrapping an arm around her. Denmark wound her arms around her waist too, burying her face in the crook of the taller woman's neck; they also moved their bodies to fit against each other's to be as comfortable as possible. Sweden's hand wandered down to touch the Dane's stomach. "Are you going to keep it?"

"I'm still thinking about it…" Denmark whispered, feeling the woman's neck to be pleasantly warm. "It's a huge responsibility."

"Ja, it is…" Sweden agreed. "But I'll help out. So could Norge, Ice and Finn…"

"One big happy family," Denmark laughed, but a little coldly, "I pretty much fucked up that 'happy family' thing long ago."

The Swedish woman spoke lowly, "that was a long time ago. Things have changed. Things have gotten better."

"I guess so…" her companion grumbled. "Hey, maybe you could change back first…"

"Actually, I don't think I will," Sweden said, surprised at her own words. "Children can adapt to any kind of families, but I think I'd rather stay as a woman until… until the baby's a few months old?"

Denmark raised an eyebrow at her, resting her head on the pillow instead of her shoulder. "What's up with that? Are you worried the kid will grow corrupt just because you change sex?"

"Wh- no, no!" Sweden exclaimed in shock, "It's just that… It's more to do with us than just the baby."

The Dane still has her eyebrow raised, "what are ya tryin' to say? Spit it out."

"I think I… I think I…" the Swede murmured. She feels as if her heart is shaking as she tried to speak her mind. "I don't know if you'll still like me when I turn back… it scares me to think that once I change back to a man, you'd go back to your obnoxious, Swede-hating self…"

At that, Denmark leant over to press a kiss against her lips for a brief, soft second before pulling away. Her hand reached up to take the woman's glasses off and flicked them onto the bedside cabinet, landing perfectly. She spoke quietly, "I don't think I ever truly hated you enough to not love you." Sweden suddenly pulled her close in a tight embrace, burying her face in her hair.


	11. Decisions

Just as the sun rose, Denmark grumbled and woke up, finding herself embracing Sweden who is still sleeping peacefully. Remembering last night, she blushed lightly and moved away to sit up, only to feel nauseous and she groaned, holding her stomach. She quickly left the bedroom and ran to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet.

The noise of the door being opened alerted Sweden and she yawned softly, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom where the Dane retched and coughed into the toilet, swearing loudly in Danish.

"Just because I'm not using contraceptives is because having you isn't a bad idea…" the woman grumbled to herself.

Sweden blinked. "Are you keeping the baby then?"

Denmark squeaked and spun around, falling against the wall. "Dammit, Sweden, stop surprising me like this!"

The Swedish woman chuckled and kneeled down. "I'm sorry. Let's get you cleaned up now. You got vomit on your clothes." Denmark groaned again and looked down.

"I'd rather have a period than be pregnant…" she moaned and Sweden stood up, holding her hands to pull her to her feet.

"But didn't you say the other day that you hate periods?" Sweden asked.

Denmark sighed heavily. "JA, I did, but now it's different!"

"Guys?"

A new voice alerted them and they looked up to see Finland standing by the door, staring at them. Denmark and Sweden both stood up off the floor.

"Oh, hey, Finny!" Denmark grinned, "why are you up so early?"

"Uh…" Finland seemed hesitant to talk to them, "well, you were noisy enough to wake all of us up. Norway's in a grumpy mood too."

The Dane sighed heavily, hanging her head low. "Oh poopflakes! Now he's gonna be bitchy like a woman on her period—oh wait!" She snorted and laughed hard. The comment brought an amused smile to Sweden's face and she nudged her arm.

* * *

><p>"So you're pregnant?" Norway asked, narrowing his eyes.<p>

Denmark silently nodded while sitting opposite the Norwegian across the coffee table. Sweden sat beside her and held her hand reassuringly, despite Denmark's earlier objections to hand-holding.

Norway took a sip from his coffee mug and ran a hand through his messy hair before placing the mug back on its coaster.

"And Prussia is the father?" he questioned.

Gulping, Denmark nodded again silently, loss of words for the first time in ages.

"Does he know?"

The Dane shook her head this time and Norway sighed softly.

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Uh… well, probably…" Denmark murmured, looking down.

Norway's eyes seemed cold. "It's either yes or no, Denmark. It'll be different this time, you know. It won't be like when we took Iceland into our care years ago."

"I know that!" the Danish woman snapped, "I know about the whole changing nappies and breast-feeding thing, but I can't decide! I CAN do those things, but I don't know if I really should! I got work to do for my country!"

"You barely do any paperwork, honey," Sweden commented and Denmark's cheeks flared.

"I SO do paperwork! It's just that my boss is generous and doesn't give me a fuckton to cry over!" Denmark ranted at her.

"Denmark," Norway spoke sternly with a slight glare, "if you want to keep your baby, then that is fine, but don't expect Sweden, Finland, Iceland and I to always help out. The baby is your responsibility."

"Now hold on a second!" the Dane raised her voice, "I never said anything like that when you first found Iceland! Even when he was a toddler Sweden and Finland and I helped out, like keeping him safe from other Vikings!"

"Times have changed, Denmark," Norway said, "your country can help you out. Your boss will simply give you paid time off—"

"Norway," Denmark interrupted, glaring at him. "I love you."

The Norwegian blinked in momentary confusion.

"I love you, Norge, but even if the feelings aren't mutual… I want you to be a Godparent to my baby," the Dane explained. "And Finland and Iceland too. You guys are my family. Families help each other, right?"

Resting his head in his hand, Norway looked at Denmark long and hard before glancing at Sweden. "What do you think, Sverige?"

Sweden stared at the Norwegian before glancing at Denmark. She gave him a small smile and squeezed Denmark's hand.

Smiling, the Swedish woman nodded. "We've been through crazier shit than having babies. We'll have the baby."

At that moment, the door rattled as someone knocked it. Norway got up and left the living room to answer it, opening it to reveal Hungary, who smiled brightly.

"Morning, Norway," she greeted, entering the house, "how're the angels doing?"

The Norwegian snorted and closed the door, gesturing to the living room afterwards. "They're fine now. But ask Denmark to make you her baby's Godmother."

* * *

><p>It was later on in the day after a long discussion between Hungary, Denmark and Sweden dragged on for hours. They talked about childcare (which Hungary was an expert on as she cared for Italy when he was young) and money implications (which Denmark and Sweden are cool with because they're both rich) as well as breastfeeding.<p>

While the ladies chatted about options, Norway was in his storage room poring over many copies of his spellbooks and levitated some to skim through pages at the same time. It was like looking at multiple screens of surveillance footages. Finally, he gasped slightly and suddenly lifted his hand to pause one of the 5 flipping books in mid-air while the other 4 dropped to the floor noisily. He grabbed the chosen book and flipped the pages back until he found the page with the desired words.

_Gender Spell._

He immediately ran out of the dim room and into the brightness of the hallway, charging to the living room and stopped short before he could collide with Sweden.

"Norway?" she spoke up out of surprise.

"I found the spell!" he panted and showed her the page. "I can change you both back to normal now!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait! I'll promise to update more often.


	12. Sad Revelation

"You're kidding!" Denmark cheered loudly and seized the book, looking at the page Norway was talking about. "Now I can finally be a guy again! Oh, I miss my dick—"

"Wait," Sweden interrupted and pried the book out of her hands, "aren't you being hasty right now?"

"Why?!" Denmark growled, "I'm not being hasty! We can both finally be men again!"

"I think I know what Sweden is trying to say," Norway said gently and took the book back.

Denmark frowned, calming down. "What was she trying to say?"

Norway glanced at her stomach. "If I change you back, it'll be too dangerous to carry the baby. My spell gave you and Sweden the sexual reproductive organs that suit child-bearing. Cissexist, I know, but this spell is limited in what reproductive organs you can and can't have. In other words, if I change you into a man again, it'll mean getting rid of the womb, breasts and whatever is associated with birthing a baby."

Their Danish friend gulped and unconsciously rested her hand on her stomach. "I-I didn't realise…"

Her voice faded and Sweden carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling them close in a hug. Norway glanced away, uncomfortable with the situation.

"There's nothing I can do. I know for sure that we don't have spells on giving people specific body parts. You have two choices now, Denmark. Either you give up on the baby and become a man straight away or carry to term and then change back."

"This stinks!" Denmark growled and yanked herself away from Sweden, storming upstairs.

* * *

><p>"How's Denmark?" Iceland asked just as he walked into the living room. Norway glanced up from his coffee and spellbook, sighing lightly.<p>

"Not good," he murmured, running a hand through his hair. "My spell won't allow me to turn her back into a man and keep the baby at the same time. This spell is really old-fashioned…"

"Oh…" his brother muttered, "so what now?"

"I'm trying to look through all my books now," Norway said, "I want to help Denmark the best I can. She wants the baby, so I'm making sure that she can be a man AND have the baby at the same time…"

"Nor, I don't think that'll be possible…"

"Nonsense. Not all women have uteruses, not all men have dicks," Norway flipped the page over, re-reading the pages again and again, "this is a sex-based spell. There's really no such thing as a gender spell, because using magic to change people's minds about their perceived gender would be confusing and wrong."

"Well, alright then…"

Norway looked up at his dear brother with an even gaze.

"I still love you no matter what you see yourself as."

"NORWAY!"

"That's my name."

* * *

><p>Sweden has followed Denmark upstairs earlier, sitting by her on their bed while hugging her close. The woman was close to tears, but managed to hold them back while thinking deeply.<p>

"What should I do?" she suddenly asked, surprising Sweden. "I can't just give up on the baby… bloody hell, when I was a man, I never thought twice about having kids, only about having sex with hot babes!"

"Goodness knows how many kids you managed to conceive in your lifetime," Sweden murmured, stroking her hair.

"This is different!" the Dane snapped and looked at her, "if you're the one having the baby, and not the guy doing the fucking, then it's all different! It's your body being affected, not the man's, and it's your body that's going through 9 months of fucking pain while the man is free to fuck around with other people and get THEM pregnant too!"

"I know, I know, men are dicks for not getting pregnant," Sweden sighed, "but you used to be like that, Den."

"At least I used condoms when they were first invented!" Denmark retorted and groaned, rubbing her stomach, "ok, sorry, Sweden-Junior, I won't be so loud…"

Sweden raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Sweden-Junior?"

"Ja! Like it?" the Danish woman grinned. Her partner only rolled her eyes and laughed softly.

"I prefer Iceland-Junior."

They both stared at each other with small smiles before they exploded into peals of laughter.

"Norway-Junior will get along with Denmark-Junior!" Denmark sniggered and Sweden looked like she could barely breathe.

"Fin-Junior wants a kiss from Sweden-Junior!" she laughed aloud and the Dane slapped her back.

"Let's have more kids so we can name them after the Nordics!" she suggested quickly. "Quick, let's call France over for an orgy!"

"No. You need 6 people for orgies."

"Uh - no! It's 4 or more to make an orgy!" Denmark grinned, tapping her nose with her finger. Sweden giggled and kissed her finger, making them both laugh.

* * *

><p>They lay down together in bed after that laughing fest, holding each other close while listening to their relaxed breathing and had a small chat on random things, like the weather and how amazing it actually is to watch the full moon knowing that millions of people are doing the same thing at the same time.<p>

"Hey, Sweden?"

"Mh? Yes, Denmark?"

"I decided… I wanna keep the baby. I'll stay as a woman and then change back to a dude after giving birth."

Smiling, Sweden rubbed their noses together, humming. "Do whatever you like, okay?"

"Okay," Denmark giggled and tapped her nose with hers in return before leaning in to kiss her, holding her hand.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry for the short chapter – don't want impatient people wailing for a new chapter, plus I haven't thought of many ideas on carrying on with this fic… but I WILL finish it!


	13. Chapter 13

"Holy crap, my breasts are huge!" Denmark declared loudly as she stormed into the living room. Norway almost choked on his coffee upon hearing that and Iceland hid his face in his hand.

"Dammit, Denmark! Too much information!" the Icelandic teen ranted, growing red.

"BREASTS ARE NATURAL LIKE PENISES – I CAN'T HELP HAVING BOTH IN MY LIFETIME!"

Sweden followed in the room after the crazy Dane, taking her hand gently. "Ignore her. She's a little loopy since I barred her from taking alcohol."

Denmark said nothing, but sent her a steely glare and slunk off into the kitchen.

Since the talk they had that night together, Sweden made a few rules to keep Denmark as healthy as possible for the baby. That means strictly regulating the Dane's diet and daily routine, which includes gentle walks and locking away all the alcohol in the spare cupboard. It was hard trying not to cave in to the puppy-eyes that she was giving Sweden, but the Swede persisted and avoided the alcohol-cupboard key. Even though Denmark is the pregnant one in the pair, Sweden felt as much affected as the Dane is. She constantly spent all of her time by her side, talking with her and taking over chores for her as well as feeding her salmiakki to fuel her craving (which Finland wasn't very happy about.) Despite the Dane growing slightly more volatile in personality, Sweden never once scolded or belittled her or left her side.

"How's she doing anyway?" Norway asked as Sweden sat down beside him.

"She's doing fine," she replied, "she's kinda moody, but it's only been 3 months so she'll get a little worse along the way."

Iceland sighed heavily and put his mug down on the coffee table. "Well when she gets into labour, I'm not sticking around to have my hands crushed."

Sweden sent him a small, playful smile and raised an eyebrow. "Nobody says you'll have to be around when she does – unless you want to play nurse?"

Norway chuckled at that and Iceland hissed at them. "Shut up, Sve!"

"Iceland would look adorable in a female nurse's outfit…" his brother smiled wryly.

"You shut up too!"

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Sweden answered the door when someone began knocking on it and she opened it. France stood there with a small smile, wearing a simple t-shirt and dark trousers and a light scarf.<p>

"Bon après-midi~!" he greeted her with a wink, "do you have any free time today?"

"U-uh, no, I don't…" Sweden blinked at the surprise appearance. "Ah, wait, I need to check with Denmark though…"

"Of course, I'll wait."

"Come inside, if you like," the Swede offered and France thanked her before coming inside, slipping his shoes off. They both went into the living where France greeted Norway and Iceland, he also greeted Denmark as she left the kitchen and grinned at him.

"Hey, FRANCIS. Or should I just call you France?" she snickered, holding a glass of milk.

"Mathilde, it's nice to see you too – or was it Denmark?" France laughed and they both gave each other a hug, when he pulled away and glanced down at her stomach. "Oh? What's this?"

"Just – I've been eating a lot," Denmark lied, "Sweden says women metabolise more quickly than men!" None of the other Nordics bothered to back-up her story.

"Well… congratulations anyway!" France chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

Denmark whined. "Oh, man, France, don't do this to me, man! What if this ruins our Awesome Trio band? I don't want us all to break up because of a baby!"

"So Gil doesn't know?"

"No…"

"There, there, don't cry, Math…" France pulled the woman into an embrace, patting her back and feeling her shake. "If you don't want him to know, I won't tell him."

"Does Prussia know that Denmark's been turned into a woman?" Norway spoke up after watching them silently.

"No – Pru's brighter than you think, but he didn't seem to notice this amazing transformation," France answered and let go of the Dane. "So… I asked Sweden for a little date, but she wanted me to consult you first."

"Eh?" Denmark snorted and nudged Sweden, "why'd ya have to ask ME if you want to date this loser? I say why not!"

They, Sweden and Denmark, despite being together for the past three months, haven't actually dated properly. It was all about the Swede making sure that Denmark didn't do anything to hurt herself by accident. The baby may be Prussia's, but Sweden feels extremely responsible for it. They have kissed and hugged before, but that was it. No promises of love or commitments, just caring for each other.

That's why it didn't feel right when Sweden shrugged and said that she'll get changed ready to go out with France for the evening.

"Think of it as a break from babysitting me," Denmark winked with a grin. "Hey, get pregnant too so we can BOTH be mommies!"

* * *

><p>"Beautiful evening, don't you think?" France asked Sweden with a smile, "Where would you like to go? The park? Or that restaurant?"<p>

"I… don't really know," his date-partner shrugged, "the park?"

France took her hand and kissed it with a wink. "The park it is."

The sun was still up as they strolled around, small-talking and took in the sights of carefully-manicured flowers, giant trees of different varieties (France adores the Silver Birches) and the lake with the small bird island in the middle of it. Lots of geese and ducks swam around the nests as well as nomming on bread crumbs left by squealing children. The ice cream van was soon packing up to leave when France quickly ran over and barely managed to order a couple of plain vanilla ice creams – he gave one to Sweden, slightly embarrassed that he looked so loutish.

"What do you mean?" Sweden tilted her head.

"I looked as graceful as America in a Russian ballet," France sighed, adjusting his scarf. He brightened up a little. "So how's the ice cream? Do you like vanilla?"

The Swede chuckled after a few licks. "Mint's my favourite, but vanilla's lovely too."

They sat down together on a spare park bench and watched as a young couple walked past with a sleepy baby in a pram. Sweden looked back at her ice cream. "I don't know if Denmark's making the right choice, keeping the baby…"

France glanced at her. "Why does she want to keep it? I wouldn't expect it from Denmark as a male, but maybe being a woman changed something in him?"

"I'm just worried…" Sweden sighed. "You wouldn't expect nations to be parents, especially if… whether the children are going to be immortal or not… they'll suffer like we did."

"I had human friends too – I understand what you mean," the Frenchman beside her murmured. "And there's that matter of whether Denmark could handle raising a child – but she'll have no problem at all."

Sweden's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"It's because she's got you and the other Nordics," France chuckled, "you all look after each other like a massive family. I'm envious of your strong relationships. I'm just lucky to have Spain, Prussia and Denmark as friends. When Spain's in a mature mood, I can talk to him about absolutely anything, and if I want a hearty drink I turn to Prussia and Denmark is someone I can banter with without us killing each other."

"No – I'm lucky to have my family too. There's nobody else like them," Sweden laughed, shaking her head. "They drive me crazy though. But I lost it when Norway turned me into a woman." Sweden already explained to France how she and Denmark got turned into women. "If anything though, Denmark's been even more hyper as a woman and I'm just… more chatty."

After that chat, France asked Sweden if she would like to join him in his hotel room, which the Swede politely declined in favour of returning home, but she leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips before feeling him kiss her cheek in return. "Thanks for the date. I enjoyed it."

"You're welcome, my lovely. Oh, and… are you in love with Denmark?" France asked. Sweden's cheeks blushed pink and she nodded a little. "In that case, I'll back off, but if things don't work out between you two, feel free to come to me anytime, as a friend or anything else."

Sweden glanced at her phone hesitantly, having not received any text messages and shrugged. "I'll hang out for a bit."

* * *

><p>Next morning, Denmark snored while sleeping on the sofa with drool running down her cheek. Norway sat opposite her, looking like he was about to burst a blood vessel with heavy bags under his eyes. His younger brother strolled into the room, glanced at them both, before asking; "Didn't she sleep in her bed last night?"<p>

"She did, but she kept bothering me to talk to her, so I dragged her down here and gave her 4 mugs of hot chocolate," Norway grumbled darkly, looking deeply tempted to perform dark magic. "And LITERALLY just 5 seconds before you walked in, she fell asleep. AFTER 7 HOURS OF DOING NOTHING BUT YAMMER TO ME ABOUT RANDOM SHIT."

Iceland's lips curled a little as he tried not to laugh. "It's as if you're the pregnant one."

Norway settled for grumbling into his hands, as he loves Iceland too much to scream at him. Iceland noticed and let out a small laugh before going into the kitchen for coffee. "I swear, as soon as Sweden gets back, I'm gonna—"

Just as he said that, the front door opened and Sweden came inside, wearing dark glasses and she closed the door as quietly as she could, swaying a little.

"SWEDEN," Norway started loudly, but slowed down when he saw how pale Sweden looked and seeing the massive shades hiding her eyes. "Sweden? Did you go drinking with France?"

"Yeah, I did, then slept with him AGAIN," the woman growled, "stupid, sexy, Frenchmen…"

It was if her voice alone woke up Denmark, and the pregnant Dane happily sat up and swanned over to hug Sweden tightly. "SVEEEE! You're home! I waited for yooou."

Sweden raised her eyebrow at her before glancing at Norway for an explanation, but the Norwegian shrugged. "Don't ask. You didn't text her."

"Did you have sex with Fraaaance?" Denmark asked her sleepily, "because I can see the bites on your neck." Sweden squeaked at that and tugged up her shirt collar quickly.

Norway snickered. This is payback for leaving Denmark alone with him. "So you got laid with France?"

"Oh, shut it, Norge!" Sweden growled and tried to pry the sleepy Denmark off her, but she had a grip like a vice. "And Denmark, I'm sorry I didn't text you, I was just so busy last night!"

"Having sex with France?" Denmark yawned and her companion just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm jobless now, but I'll probably have a job soon, so I'm updating these quickly before I get a new job.


End file.
